All the Small Things
by Akira Shiokaze
Summary: I guess you could literally say I suck at life. I mean I've relived it about five times and have yet to not die from a stupid decision I've made. I'm thinking this time I'll be a sneaky bitch and see where it gets me. Probably with every ninja's foot up my ass. AU, OC, rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

I've never cared for the afterlife nor have I cared about my life in general. I was lazy yet smart, but I never felt the need to take my life. I was happy actually. Yes, it took me a few cuts and tears to get where I was, but it was a journey that I would never forget. It's blurry now after all the other memories and lives that linger in my mind. I wasn't a failure in my original life. However, I feel like an absolute failure at this reincarnation thing. Wouldn't you think you're a failure if you died four times and every time you died you would have to relive the same life over and over until you figured you got it right? I've lived five lives I guess you could say. I know for sure that in my first life I was electrocuted, my second life I died during the Fourth Shinobi War, my third life I tried to make changes, but I was killed by sound ninja after that asshole of an Uchiha left Konoha, and my fourth life I was killed by Tobi when I thought I had a good enough plan that involved the Akatsuki. It turns out my plan was shit and I was useless after interrogation. Great talking with you Tobi, you dicknugget.

I guess it's obvious that I know so much about everyone since I've lived through everything about five times. Believe me; I know everyone's favorite food to their darkest secrets. I can even imagine having a conversation with a person since I know what they would say next. It saves me a lot of annoying conversations that's for sure. Like now for example, I'm sitting in the Academy (again) learning the same things that I've learned four times in a row. I know what Iruka-sensei is going to say word for word and I know who is going to ask a question and what they are going to ask. Life gets boring after a while. I'm currently five years old and have recently moved to Konoha (for the fifth time). My life up to now was nothing special. It was the same thing over and over again except this time I refused to do anything but sit and stare. People say I'm as smart as a Nara and as lazy as Nara yet too sassy to be one. My mother would always laugh at the jokes and then shake her head as if she hasn't heard them before. She'd say she doesn't know where I get my personality from. Oh I do mother, I get it from living life _five times_ and I'm sure one would have this attitude and sarcasm after reliving everything _over and over_. I can honestly say that I don't give a fuck anymore about shit that goes on around me. I guess this attitude of mine seems to scare kids away because I have yet to make a friend. Well, I guess you could say that Shikamaru Nara would be my friend, but it's more like a deal we have. He sleeps in class and I tell him what's happened and do our homework and he buys me food in return. I like this deal even though you could say I got the short end of the stick.

You see, my mom works at the Konoha orphanage so she's got a lot of mouths to feed. Yes, she may miss one and the one happens to be me, but I don't hold it against her. I think she's doing the right thing taking care of those kids. She deserves more than she gets since she treats the Kyuubi kid like her own child. I'll give her that. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Naruto and he's even one of my friends I guess you could say, but you know she's an angel when she treats the kid the whole village hates as her own. I'll give her a pat on the back for that, but it really shouldn't be such a hard task to love the kid. I've seen him grow up four times and each time never ceases to amaze me.

"Shiokaze-san?"

Shit. I zoned out and I was apparently staring at Naruto when I zoned out. Everyone was looking at me and even Naruto was giving a questioning look. I rubbed the back of my neck and gave a nervous laugh.

"Hai, sensei?"

"Would you like to tell the class how chakra can be used? Given your situation…"

Given my situation _my ass._ He knows I'm super sensitive to chakra which makes me a sensor that could even be far more advanced that the second hokage. If only I wasn't lazy then maybe I would surpass the second hokage. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to envision the text book in my mind and began to read from my memory. Yeah, I've been through this four times, but this time I wanted to see if I could get through school without reading the textbooks or paying attention in class. So far so good.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions," I explained. I made sure to go fast and act like it was common sense. I just wanted to show off and it seemed to be working since half the kids in the class were confused.

"Thank you, Shiokaze-san. Alright everyone that's it for today. Don't forget to do your homework and remember there's an exam in three weeks. No excuses!" Iruka-sensei called out as all the kids filed out of the classroom. I was left behind trying to wake Shikamaru up from his damn coma.

"Wake up, you owe me food," I shouted next to his ear. He cringed but took his time lifting his head off the desk. He groaned then stretched. He didn't get up though afterwards. I growled in annoyance before dragging him out of the Academy by his spiky hair. When we got outside we saw Naruto on the swing set as usual. I wanted to go over there and send him into shock with my love and kindness, but he had to go through this to become the person he's meant to be. I bit my lip and then dragged Shikamaru towards the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Since you didn't bring me lunch today as yesterday's payment, you're buying me dinner," I said in a serious tone with my hands on my hips.

It must have been a weird scene. Two five year olds outside a ramen stand with the boy being dragged by the girl who seemed to be as red with anger as her hair. Of course, it's normal for me to be demanding dinner from someone. I do it to everyone to the point where it's a natural sight. However, this is Shikamaru's first time being dragged around Konoha by me. He usually gives me lunch, but today was different for some reason. I'll nag him about it later.

"My mom will kill me for being late for dinner and I really don't want her to think I have you as a girlfriend,"

I gave him a look of mock hurt before rolling my eyes and taking a seat while dragging Shikamaru with me.

"We're five. I highly doubt any of us will start dating soon. I mean, look at the Uchiha he has all the girls after him and yet he thinks they still have cooties,"

I began to slurp my noodles loudly on purpose since I really felt like annoying Shikamaru. He gave me a lazy glare before sighing and resting his head on the table. I snickered before nudging him with my foot since my hands were busy feeding me.

"Just leave the money and go. Tell your mom I say hi!"

I gave Shikamaru a pat on the back before he left. He gave me a lazy half salute before getting out of my sight. I order another miso ramen before I tried to sense my hyperactive friend who got me hooked on ramen. I sensed Iruka-sensei and Naruto making their way around the corner. Their emotions were relaxed and happy since their chakra had that smooth feel to it. That and I sensed Naruto fart so that might have been the relief I sensed. I rolled my eyes and started my second bowl of miso ramen as they grew closer.

"Akira-chan! Why are you here? Isn't your mom making something nice tonight?" Naruto shouted before grabbing the seat next to me. I wanted to reply to him but my mouth was full of ramen. I gave him a look that said it all for me.

"Oh! Yeah, your mom isn't an amazing cook," Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it's Shika's treat. My mom is too busy taking care of the other kids to worry about me. She trusts me anyway," I said before slipping the money under the bowl. I hopped off the seat and gave them a lazy salute before leaving. I'm sure they wanted some weird guy time anyway. I don't give a fuck.

I blew my hair out of my face as I hopped my way around people in the large bustling crowds that always finds a way to piss me off. As I made my way through the crowd I saw a familiar black spiky mane that seemed too high up for the person on my mind.

"Sasuke!"

The person carrying Sasuke turned around the reveal their face. The two Uchiha brothers gave me a confused glance while Sasuke's held more of a slight annoyance. I waved as I ran towards them with a big cocky grin on my face.

"Uh, Akira-san?"

Sasuke's face was pure confusion right now and I had to stare and hold on to his innocent face for a few seconds. His downfall is only three years from now and I've began to take mental pictures of his happy face. I wasn't obsessed with him or anything. I feel bad for him and it's more like pity and longing to do something when I know I can't do a single thing. It's meant to happen.

"I was wondering if you'd like to make a bet on the upcoming exam, hm?"

Sasuke was taken aback with shock wavering in his chakra. Itachi's seemed more of amusement even though his eyes were void of any emotions. I knew he found me amusing after I sent Sasuke home with a nice braid that was tied in a knot at the end. I got bored and decided Sasuke's hair would be more fun to play with than Shikamaru's.

"Alright, what are we betting?"

Sasuke's face grew cocky with his little Uchiha smirk plastered on his face. I raised an eyebrow at his attitude, but brushed it off and gave him a bitchy smirk right back at him.

"If I get a higher score than you, you buy me food for a week. No matter what meal,"

"What do I get if I win?"

"Uh…what do you want?"

Sasuke looked up towards the sky in thought while Itachi looked up towards Sasuke with what I could only sense was curiosity.

"If I win," Sasuke's voice trailed off, "then you don't talk for a week!"

"Am I really _that_ annoying?"

"Only when you're with the dobe. And you have a cursing problem. I wonder how long you can last without it," Sasuke said with a mischievous grin. Even when he's five he's a demented little prick!

I frowned and gave him a lazy glare before sighing and offering him my hand to make the deal. Sasuke looked at it like it carried some sort of disease. So I did what every girl would do. I spat on my hand and then shook Itachi's as a replacement for Sasuke's hand.

I turned before seeing Itachi's and Sasuke's reaction. I don't fucking give a fuck. Shit, I do have a problem. I'm gonna wipe the floor with your ass you girly looking Uchiha fuck!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since I've made the bet with Sasuke. Not much has changed except the fact that I'm not doing Shikamaru's homework anymore. The last two weeks before the exam is mainly just review worksheets and such. I told him I wanted to study for myself and not carry his lazy ass up to the next grade. He only yawned and turned his head away from me. I'm currently sitting in my room surrounded by the textbooks that I swore off at the beginning of the year. I groaned and fell back on my bed as I heard the screams of the kids on the floor below me. I frowned as I put all my books in my backpack and climbed out the window. I can never have a place to myself in this damn village. I decided to go find a tree that was far away from humans or any other living creature that could find a way to annoy me.

"I never thought I'd see you with a textbook, Akira-san" a small voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around only to see it was Sakura. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before giving her a questioning glance.

"What are you doing here? This is my tree," I said while pointing at the tree behind me. It wasn't mine, but I'm sure it would send a message across to Sakura. Whichever one it may be.

"I was looking for someone to study with me. Ino said she was busy," Sakura looked at the ground and fidgeted with her fingers while talking to me. Am I really that intimidating? I wasn't aiming for that; I was aiming for the girl that didn't need anyone as a way to separate myself from them in order for my plans to work.

I sighed before plopping my ass down on the ground in front of the tree that I claimed as my own. I patted the ground next to me to indicate that I was willing to study with her. Sit your ass down girly!

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"No problem. Which war would you like to start with first, hm?"

"I thought we should follow the study guide. Maybe we should start with the shinobi rules then the wars and then the weapons?"

I frowned at her shyness. I knew it wouldn't last long, but it almost feels fake when you look at her shyness now and then look forward to her twelve year old self. I've always wondered who she really is.

"Then when do you want to do chakra and math?"

Chakra was our "science" subject. We were only learning the basics at the moment like what it's used for like the different elemental types. It wasn't much, but I'm sure there will be loads of questions on it because it "wasn't much". Our math was multiplication and extremely hard and confusing word problems that also involve the lovely thing called statistics.

"We could do that tomorrow if you'd like to continue studying with me," Sakura said with nervousness and it almost seemed like she was waiting for me to throw the book in her face and tell her to fuck off. I looked towards the sun to try and figure out the time. Since it's getting closer to the exam our school days have been cut in half. The first half is towards studying in the morning until noon and then we go to school from noon to four as a "group study" I guess you could say. I determined it was around ten and that we only had time with the rules, wars and weapons for today. I'd be surprised if we even made it through the wars with how long the weapons and rules would take.

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good. Now let's get started on the shinobi rules, hm?" I suggested with a grin. I don't have anything against Sakura really. It's more of how she lets herself go and changes into a raging bitch in a year or so. I glanced at her and noticed her hair was getting longer. Oh no, it's starting.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," I tried to get her attention, "why is your hair getting longer?"

Sakura looked at me with confusion for a minute since it was a random question that seemed strange for me to ask. She blushed after the words processed in her mind and thoughts of a certain someone flooded her mind. She twirled a strand of hair around her pinky while her eyes were still glued to the text book.

"Sasuke-kun likes long hair," she said softly as if it was common sense. I sweat dropped before subconsciously twirling a strand of my hair.

"You shouldn't grow it out. I like it short since it brings attention to your face. Don't listen to everyone when they make fun of your hair and forehead. Yours is only bigger than mine by a few centimeters! And have you looked at my red hair? I look like a tomato!" I gave Sakura a small rant so I can try and get my point across. Hopefully I could help this small thing by stopping it before it gets way out of hand.

"Why is _your_ hair long then?"

I could sense her getting defensive and somewhat judgmental of me. That's understandable since I told her not to grow her hair out for Sasuke even though mine's well past my shoulders. I can see her minds footsteps as they lead to her thinking I'm in love with Sasuke or something. Bitch, please.

"My dad likes my hair long. He says it makes me look as pretty as my mother," I said softly as I twirled more strands of my hair. Sakura's mouth formed an 'oh' before she brought her attention back to the textbooks. We studied in silence after that which I can't really complain about.

Before I knew it, the two hours have past and we were putting our books back in our backpacks and then walked to school together. We walked in silence for a little bit before I began to think about our schoolwork.

"So did you do the math review packet? That thing made me stay up all night!" I exclaimed. I fail at trying to make conversation, but it was worth a try. Sakura smiled before nodding her head instead of simply telling me she did her homework. I blew a few strands of hair out of my face as we approached the entrance to the Academy.

….

"Alright class! Pass up your math review packets that you had to do for homework! I'm going to hand you your homework for tonight while I'm at it. This is the chakra review packet and I recommend you answer all of the questions or else you won't get anything!"

Iruka-sensei sure can talk. A lot. I heard a few groans as we handed in our homework only to receive another packet. I noticed that the packet was a lot shorter than the math one. Thank the heavens! I can sleep tonight! Yesterday in class we spent the whole day trying to get through our math packet so we didn't really do any "group studying" so I'm guessing today is when we start the stupid thing. The whole week before was us trying to shove as much late stuff to learn as we could before the review week starts. I can honestly say that I can't remember what I learned last week.

"All right, who wants to put their answers on the board for the Intro to Mathematics section?"

Yeah, Shikamaru has a good idea. I'm going to take a nap for the rest of the day.

…..

"Akira-chan! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO GO HOME!" Naruto's voice blasted my eardrum. I cringed before lifting my head and giving him a nasty glare. I glanced around me and noticed that it was just me and Naruto left. I groaned and grabbed all myself then shoved it all carelessly into my backpack.

"Alright, let's go home Naruto. I'm sure my mom has some kind of chore for us to do today," I said with dread. I can just hear my mom's nagging and yelling and telling me to do the dishes, wash and fold the laundry, help change the diapers and of course my favorite, go grocery shopping. I'm too lazy to complain about it all and honestly, I don't give a fuck because this is helping my mom and all the little kids. I mean, all she has is me for help since my dad is always at work. Very rarely do the orphanage kids offer to help her besides Naruto.

"Aw I hope it's not changing diapers again. I know some of the older kids can do that for her!" Naruto complained and whined loud enough to make my eardrums ring. I didn't care though since he's always been like this. I've gotten used to this and like my father says, adapt and overcome.

"Don't worry. She's been interviewing some people who are interested in helping her out around the orphanage. I think around twenty five people inquired about the jobs," I said as I hopped around the crowds with Naruto by my side.

"How many do you think she's hired?" Naruto asked softly. I think he was deep in thought about something. That worried me so I tried to see if I could sense anything from him. Shit. His chakra is smooth yet would occasionally spike which means he's fighting with himself on something that probably has been haunting him for some time. I raised an eyebrow at his face and furrowed brows. His face was scrunched up in concentration and I couldn't help but think it looked cute.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to pay attention to the ground in front of me in case I step on something.

"I think she hired more than she was planning on. I don't know and I honestly don't care right now. I'm more focused on the exam and all our stupid review homework."

"Oh yeah! I need your help on that, Akira-chan. I didn't even get past the first page of math. And this stupid catra stuff is making my brain hurt!"

Naruto was back to being his whining and loud self. He was clutching his head with a pout on his face. I rolled my eyes at his expression before opening the door to the orphanage. Before I could make even one step inside, I was stopped by a woman in her mid-thirties who had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Why are the two of you late? Where have you been? And don't give me an attitude! Now go march upstairs and start on your homework! As punishment for being late and going around doing only Kami knows what, you are to stay indoors except for school and you are going to stay in your dorms doing your work and nothing more! Now go!" she blasted our eardrums and dragged us inside by our ears. She threw us towards the stairs and gave us a shove up the first step.

"What the fuck?" I breathed as Naruto and I hid in my room. Naruto was still in shock from the woman and how she treated us. I had a feeling this would go on for years and that there was nothing I could do about it. Much like everything else.

"Who was she, Akira-chan?"

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling she might be one of the helpers my mom hired."

I groaned as I began to remember the woman from my past life. It was faint but I remember her constant nagging and shrill voice. I could never forget her shrill voice. This woman was the cause of Naruto's horrible orphanage life and the reason why he wanted to move out and get his own apartment.

I glanced at Naruto's worried and terror filled face before giving a sigh and getting our homework out. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Let's worry about our homework and the exam. So, Intro to Chakra, huh?"

Naruto groaned before falling back onto the floor in a heap. This is going to be a long night filled with me doing all the work.

…..

"Naruto, wake up!"

I'm currently trying to eat my breakfast while jumping on Naruto's bed to wake him up. The only thing I've accomplished so far would be finishing my toast. He groaned then grabbed him pillow and rolled onto the floor. He decided the floor was better than the bed since I can't jump on that.

"What time is it?" Naruto mumbled through his pillow. I glanced at the clock next to me then shrugged.

"Five minutes after eight."

"In the morning!?"

"No shit."

"But all the other kids are probably sleeping in!" Naruto whined while rolling around on the floor with his blanket wrapping him up in a cocoon. I sighed since I knew I would be a bit late for studying with Sakura.

"Fuck the other kids' ghosts I don't give a shit about what they're doing."

Naruto continued to whine and spaz about for a few minutes before going still and trying to get back to sleep. I rolled my eyes then grabbed Naruto by his ankles and dragged him out the room.

"You know, I thought you'd like to study with me and Sakura-chan this morning," I bribed and hoped it would work. Naruto immediately bounced up from his spot on the floor and ran down the stairs. He did his morning routine in less than five minutes. I felt the need to clap for him once he met me outside the orphanage.

"What about that lady? She said we're grounded," Naruto said timidly while sneaking glances towards the front door. I shrugged before giving him a look that said that I didn't give a shit about the lady. He got the message and followed me like a puppy through the crowds.

We reached the tree with Sakura waiting there for me. She gave me a smile and then a confused look once she saw Naruto trailing behind me.

"Naruto's here to study with us! You ready for some math and chakra?" I said with a confidant grin to try and reassure Sakura. I could sense that she felt nervous with Naruto being here with us. I can't possibly understand why.

"Why are you guys studying the math and catra part? We did that yesterday! And we're probably doing the catra crap today!" Naruto exclaimed with his hands behind his neck and a cocky grin on his face. What's he so cocky about? I tried to sense his chakra and see if I could figure out his thoughts. It seems he wants to show off about his "knowledge" on the weapons instead since math and chakra were his weak points. I rolled my eyes and blocked out his chakra and tried to focus more on Sakura's.

I frowned when I couldn't sense anything strange from her chakra. It was calm and smooth.

"We did the weapons, rules and wars the other day," I said while pulling out my packet and textbook. Naruto's jaw dropped at my statement and I could sense his shock and dazed amazement.

"How'd you get all that done in one day!?"

I shrugged and flipped through the pages of my textbook before helping Sakura out with the pages.

"We just did. It wasn't that hard for us. I think we're doing bukijutsu tomorrow and then we'll probably have mock exams to practice on since we've already done the rules and wars packets," I mumbled as I skimmed through the paragraphs. My mind was going in overdrive with all this studying shit. What sucks is that I've already done all this stuff about five times already. And yet I can't remember the exam and the exact questions. How can I remember an annoying lady yet not have a single clear memory of the exams!? Why must I do this to myself?

"Are you good, Sakura-chan? You seem too quiet and almost secluded," I pointed out softly. I tried sensing anything from her chakra, but it was still the same calm and smooth chakra that I sensed earlier.

"Ah, yes, Akira-chan. I'm fine. I'm just reading that's all," Sakura said softly after she broke away from her daze and thoughts. I frowned but nodded anyway.

"Alright," I let my sentence trail off while I went back to reading. I snuck a glance towards Naruto to notice that he was slumped against the tree sleeping with drool traveling down his chin. I rolled my eyes and went back to my boring routine of studying.

…..

"Alright class! This is your last review packet and then we'll move on to mock exams, okay? This packet is on bukijutsu and it plays a big part in the exam! Make sure to answer all of these questions without having to rely on the textbook!"

My head dropped from my hand before I picked it back up and rested on my other hand. I was getting ready to fall asleep like Shikamaru next to me. My eyelids began to droop and I fought so hard to keep them open. Bukijutsu was something that used to be my strong suit in my past lives and with each life I would try and get better than the last. I can't entirely remember why I solely used bukijutsu and taijutsu in my past lives, but I have a strange feeling that I'll find out the painful way in a few years.

I'm so close to the exam and the end of the year that I can just taste it. I have this end of the year disease like everyone else. I just too lazy and don't give a shit anymore at the end of the year. Of course it would be around exam time that I start procrastinating during school.

Although, I am doing way better than the other kids. I glanced towards Naruto and noticed he was passed out on his desk. I rolled my eyes and glanced back to Iruka-sensei. I'll have to carry Naruto through this exam if he wants to pass this grade.

My eye twitched as Iruka-sensei tried explaining a question for the fifth time in a row.

Just give me the fucking answer you son of a bitch!


	3. Chapter 3

Today's the day. It's the last day of school and the day of the final exam. I guess you could say I'm confident since I did fairly well on the mock exams. Sensei said that we can take all day on the exam if we wish, but we all have to be at the Academy early in the morning for the class pictures. That's the worst event planned for today. I hate class pictures and it's very obvious from all my past photographs. I'm sticking my tongue out in every photo my family owns. I'm not planning on breaking that ritual.

I woke up early today. Like, the same time as my dad early. My dad gets up at three in the morning and I guess you could say it was stupid of me to get up early on an exam day when I could have gotten all the sleep I needed. However, I was too nervous to sleep and my mind wouldn't stop making me think of the exam. I spent most of my night trying to remember the exams from my past life, but it turns out I was wasting my time since those exams weren't "important enough" for me to remember them.

"Good morning, otou-san! Do you want coffee or tea?" I beamed while I moved about the kitchen doing whatever my mind thought I should have been doing. My father rubbed his eyes and yawned before giving me a nod of acknowledgment.

"Coffee. The strongest we got," he mumbled as he sat down and laid his head down on the table. I smiled at how adorable my dad looked when he was tired. He looked like a little boy. My mom and I would always giggle whenever we caught him napping on the couch.

I poured his coffee and left it black since my dad _did_ say the strongest. I just hope he doesn't regret it later if you know what I mean.

"Ne, otou-san," I began. He looked up at me and gave me a look that said he was listening, "can I have some money for grocery shopping? I'm going after I finish the exam. And I want to get Naruto's present before I forget to get it."

My dad gave me a dazed look before smiling a sad smile and pointing to the piggy bank that can be said to be my dad's wallet. I smiled back at him before climbing the counter to reach the piggy bank. I could sense sadness and nostalgia from his chakra.

"Is everything alright, otou-san?"

He shook his head before saying, "I never thought I'd give my _five _year old daughter money to go grocery shopping."

I laughed softly before grinning back.

"Just trying to help out. Every adult needs some help from a kid."

"That's a silly thing even for _you _to say, kiddo."

"Well, even though mom has help from those thirty women she hired the other week, there are still some small chores to be done that I don't mind doing. They keep me from getting bored and frying my brain."

"Hm." My dad grunted while taking a sip from his coffee. I watched him drink to make sure he liked it. He gave me a smile after taking a sip and I grinned. Maybe black coffee is his thing now. I frowned as I thought about how he always leaves early and comes home late. It's sort of the reason why I'm doing all these chores. He isn't here to do them for my mother.

"Otou-san," I hesitated as I tried to think of what to say, "Why are you always home late now? What keeps you from coming home and being with me and mom?"

My dad was silent for a while. He stared off into the distance that was well past me.

"The station is having problems that deal with the ninja police force. There are lies and people pointing fingers. It's all adult stuff that I hope you don't have to deal with," he said softly. He looking down at his coffee and not once glanced at me.

I stared down at my feet as I sat still on the counter. I didn't know what to think or say. Everything was blank. All I knew is that there's more than just that. And I got one hell of a hunch.

"Do you and mom still love each other?" I asked slowly as if I wasn't even sure of what I'm asking. Of course they love each other. Parents are supposed to love each other!

My dad was silent and I figured he would act as if that was question was still left unspoken. He cleaned up his coffee mug and grabbed all his things for work. I glanced up with sorrow-filled eyes. We looked at each other until he patted my head and headed towards the door.

I began to cry as I whispered what I really wanted to say.

"Daddy, please don't leave."

…..

I yanked the blankets off Naruto and held in my laugh when he shivered before curling up into the fetal position. I poked his cheek repeatedly for a few minutes and started to get annoyed.

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty!"

"hnnngrh."

"Naruto, get up."

"Hmmm, no."

Naruto rolled over onto his stomach and covered his head with his pillow. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. I glanced around his room while trying to think of a plan to get his ass up. I snapped my fingers as I grinned with a new plan. I walked to the opposite side of his bed and lifted it up quickly. It was enough force and speed to send Naruto flying off his bed and a few feet to the side.

"Akira-chan!" Naruto whined. He rubbed his head and gave me a pouty glare. I only stared back at him before pointing to the clock. It was half past seven and we had to be at the Academy by eight. It took Naruto a while to realize what I was implying, but when he did, he bounced up from his spot on the floor and ran through his routine in less than ten minutes. Not bad but last week he did better.

"You ready? Remember, we have pictures. Is this what you want to look like?" I eyed him up and down and frowned somewhat at his appearance. He shrugged before grinning at me.

"Like you always say Akira-chan, I don't give a shit."

…..

We were almost late to the pictures but I noticed we weren't the only ones. Shikamaru was late and so was Kiba. I continued to glance around as Naruto ran off to hang out with Chouji and wait for Kiba to arrive. All the fangirls were in their own corner that wasn't too far away from Sasuke. I grinned as I ran towards Sasuke who was sitting near the Sakura tree.

"You ready to get your ass kicked Sasuke-_kun_?" I teased with my hands on my hips. Sasuke glanced up and gave me the signature Uchiha smirk.

"Are you ready to be mute for a week, Shiokaze? I can already tell that you'll lose both the exam and our bet. I know you can't be silent for a week. You always got to let everyone know what you're thinking."

"Am I sensing something from you?"

"I don't know, _are_ you?"

"What are you trying to say, _Uchiha_?"

"You're a sensor, shouldn't _you_ know?"

"Stop avoiding my questions!"

"Stop being an annoying girl!"

I growled and promptly turned around. I headed towards Iruka-sensei still seething and I'm sure he noticed it because he gave me a concerned glance. I crossed my arms, huffed and turned my face away from everyone's sight. I bit my lip until it started to bleed. It was my only way to keep myself from shouting and going into a violent temper tantrum. That would be embarrassing. Especially in front of the stupid Uchiha.

"Alright, everyone line up alphabetical! Let's get this picture over with so you guys can get started on your exam!"

Iruka-sensei rounded everyone up and was quite good and managing a large group of kids. Maybe I should give him the whole damn orphanage and see where he goes from there. We all gathered and stood where Iruka-sensei told us to and then we all gave a bright smile. I grinned and stuck up a peace sign last minute. The photographer told us we were done and that photos will be picked up along with our exam results this weekend. That reminds me! This weekend is Itachi's birthday! Good thing I'm going grocery shopping. I can get the ingredients to make dango for him. Whether Itachi admits it or not, he is in _love_ with dango.

"Everyone, find your seat and make sure you only have a pencil and an eraser out! Nothing else! If I catch you cheating then you will fail the exam and I will ask you to leave immediately."

Naruto was shaking in his seat while Iruka-sensei was going over the instructions. I felt sorry for him since I knew no matter how much I study with him he still won't get it. I need to figure out his studying ways so I can help him in the future.

"You may begin," Iruka-sensei paused and looked around to see everyone had their pencil ready and we were glaring down at our exam, "Now!"

Everyone jumped and then they begin the exam. I skimmed through the exam to see the questions and how long it was. It wasn't bad so I might be able to beat Uchiha this time.

Alright, first question was on chakra. Okay, I got this.

…..(45 minutes later)…..

What the hell did I get myself into!? I don't remember it being this hard! I was already ten pages in and I was still in the chakra section! What the fuck?

Okay this one is B, hand seals.

_C, 361_.

How are new types of chakra formed?

Uh, shit I'm having a brain fart. This question needs to be more specific! Are you kidding me? I went through ten pages of naming the chakra points and explaining them one by one to get to this!?

I closed my eyes and tried to envision the textbook. I bit my lip as I tried to get a clearer image. Ah ha! There you are you little shit! I quickly wrote down the answer and then read it over to see if it made sense.

_By molding different ratios of the two energies._

Fuck it; I'm sure he'll get it.

It is possible to mix water and wind to form what element? Oh, this is easy.

_Ice._

I flipped the page over and was met with the last page of the chakra section. Yes! I glanced around the room and saw Sasuke racing through his exam, Sakura doing the same thing, Naruto crying and Shikamaru sleeping. Everyone else had their head in their hands. I feel y'all.

List the five main elemental chakras and explain the cycle. What cycle? WHICH ONE!?

_Fire, wind, lighting, earth and water. Fire beats wind, wind beats lighting, lighting beats earth, earth beats water and water beats fire. _

I gave up trying to sound smart in that answer. I figured that I'd just give the right answer without making it sound smart and posh.

Okay, that was the last question from the chakra section. Thank Kami. I flipped the page and was met by the mathematics section. Great, just fucking great. At least math was my strong suit. My math grade was higher than my other subjects. Of course, I was second to Sasuke in the class.

I frowned in concentration as I read the first question.

…..(An hour and a half into the exam)…..

I glanced at the clock once I finished the math section. It was about as long as the chakra section maybe even longer.

9:45

Okay, I'm doing well so far. I glanced at Sasuke hoping that he wasn't close to being finished. He seemed to be as far as me, maybe a few questions ahead. I flipped the page to the next section and saw that it was bukijutsu. I flipped the pages some more to see how long it was. It was about four pages which wasn't bad.

I got this.

List the things bukijutsu can be used in combination with. Hmmm.

_Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, chakra flow and other weapons. _

List the types of bukijutsu and their uses.

Uh, okay. I glanced at the pages after this question and they were all writing space. Well, shit.

_Bōjutsu, Bōjutsu are techniques that involve the use of staffs for close-range fighting._

_Kayakujutsu, Kayakujutsu are techniques that involve the use of explosives. A common variation of kayakujutsu is the usage of explosive tags._

My hand began to cramp and I shook it to try to get the cramping feeling out and to relax it. This exam is killing me. It's making me sleepy and I have a feeling my hand is going to be messed up after this.

…..(An hour later)…..

I glanced at the clock when I finished the bukijutsu section. My hand was still cramping and I wasn't even half way through the exam yet.

10:49

Gah, my morning is wasting away while I sit here and fry my brain! I won't even have time to go grocery shopping and get Naruto's present without him knowing. I looked at the next section and noticed that it was on kunai, senbon and shuriken. It was about two pages and I sighed in relief after realizing this.

I blazed through this section with a smirk. This section is my bitch, look at this! I finished the two pages in about ten minutes. I cracked my fingers and glanced around the room. Sasuke was sitting with his pencil lying still on his desk. My eyes widened. Is he done?

Sasuke stood up and all eyes were on him. He was looking down at his exam while he made his way to Iruka-sensei's desk. Everyone's eyes were wide in surprise and some glared with envy. I happened to be one of those people who glared. So he finished first. What's the big deal? I bet he raced through the exam and got loads of the questions wrong. I frowned when Iruka-sensei congratulated him and gave him his report card and next year's syllabus.

I looked down at my exam and read the section that I was on.

**Konoha's War History**

This looks like the last section. It was about as long as the math section. I growled and looked up to watch Sasuke leave the room. I had this sad feeling wash over me and my frown deepened. Part of me wished he would wait for me but the other part scolded me for wishing that.

…..

I was on the bonus question when I glanced at the clock for the last time.

11:30

Sasuke was the only who has left so far and everyone is getting antsy now. I smiled as I wrote down my answer for the bonus question.

_A ninja waits until the dead of night, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike._

I grinned as I got up from my seat and everyone's eyes were on me this time. I waked to Iruka-sensei who was smiling back at me. He congratulated me before handing me my report card and next year's syllabus. Before I walked out the door I glanced back at my class. Some went back to their exam while on a few were still looking at me. Those few? Naruto, Sakura and Kiba.

All three gave me sad looks before giving small waves. I waved back before heading out the door.

"So you finished after me, Shiokaze?"

I looked up when I heard Sasuke's voice and I saw he was sitting by the Saskura tree playing with the petals. I raised my eyebrow at him and walked over to where he was sitting.

"I'm always one step behind you, Uchiha. You should watch yourself now. I might kick your ass out of first place."

I grinned and sat down beside him and my eyes followed his line of sight. A few feet away from us stood a woman who looked like the female version of Sasuke. I could easily tell that she was his mother.

"Sasuke! Are you ready to go home? I have lunch all prepared," the woman said with a soft smile. Sasuke glanced at me before getting up and heading towards his mother. His mother looked at me and I could sense a feeling of nostalgia wash over her through her chakra. She continued to look at me and she gave me a small smile before turning to her son. She bent down and whispered something to him. Sasuke whined and I'm sure he started to complain about what she said. At this point I got up from my seat and decided it was time to get the grocery shopping done.

"Akira-san," Sasuke called to me. I looked back at him with surprise. My eyes told him to continue and my face probably said I was confused. He shifted from foot to foot and glanced back at his mother who gave him a look that said for him to continue. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"Would you and your family like to have dinner with us tonight?" he mumbled. He had an annoyed expression while his mother gave me a warm smile. I gave her a small smile back and slowly nodded my head.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great. What time do you want us over?"

Sasuke looked at his mother and she answered for him.

"Six-o-clock tonight would be wonderful, Akira-chan. We'll see you tonight."

And just like that they left. I was shocked still in my place. I shook my head and tried to get my thoughts back in check. Now I have to make a treat as a thank you for inviting us over. I'm thinking korokke's would be nice since Sasuke hates sweets even though Itachi absolutely loves them.

…..

I put all the grocery's away and left out the ingredients for the dango and korokke's. I fished out the recipes for both and decided to start with the dango since it's easier.

_Dango:  
100g (3.5oz.) Shiratamako  
150g (5.3oz.) Kinugoshi-dofu  
1 tsp. sugar_

_Mitarashi Sauce - sweet and savory soy sauce  
50ml water  
1 tbsp. soy sauce  
1 tbsp. sugar  
1/2 tbsp. Katakuriko _

Okay, I had all the ingredients ready I think. I looked back at the recipe.

_Put Shiratamako, sugar and lightly drained Kinugoshi-dofu in a bowl and knead the dough with your hand until smooth. Adjust the texture by adding more Shiratamako or water until the dough turns as soft as your earlobe._

Uh, okay. I grabbed a bowl and dumped all the dango ingredients into it. I kneaded the dough like it said and it took a while since my five year old arms really strong or good for anything. I have noddle arms and they're weighing me down with this recipe! I checked the dough to make sure it was 'as soft as my earlobe'. My mother checks these things in weird ways.

Okay the dough's good. I looked at the recipe again for the second step.

_Divide the dough into 12 small pieces and roll into small balls._

Okay, I need a knife. I looked around the kitchen until I saw the knife block. I grabbed the smallest one and ran back to the dough. It took me a while to cut it up into twelve pieces since I wanted it to be even and the lines were straight. My dad always makes fun of for doing this but I have my reasons. I threw the knife into the sink and grabbed one of the sections and rolled it in my hand.

"What's the occasion, sweetheart?" my mother's voice rang through the kitchen like bells. I looked at her form the corner of my eye and saw her standing at the doorway with a toddler on her hip. I gave her a nod of acknowledgment before moving on to the next small section.

"I'm making dango for a friend's birthday. Oh, and I'm making korokke after this and I'm going to need your help if you don't mind, okaa-san," I said quickly since I wanted to pay more attention to the dough than the conversation I was having.

"Why are you making korokke?" she asked. She placed the toddler down at the table before coming to the counter and looking at my handiwork. I finished rolling the dough into small balls.

"We were invited over Uchiha-san's house for dinner tonight," I said quietly. I knew she would yell at me for waiting this long to tell her.

"Akira!" she scolded before grabbing a small sauce pan and putting all the mitarashi sauce ingredients into it. She placed it on low heat and began to stir the sauce waiting for it to thicken. I flinched from her tone of voice and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you since you were putting all the kids away for a nap."

"You know your father won't able to go, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell them that?"

"No."

She sighed, "You know I hate being surprised like this. I hope Uchiha-san won't mind your father's absence."

I nodded and glanced at the recipe again while my mother continued to stir the sauce.

_Bring a large pot of water to a boil. Gently drop the Dango in the boiling water. After a few minutes, Dango will float to the surface. Boil for another 1-2 minutes. Then remove from the boiling water and transfer into cold water. After a minute, drain well._

I went to one of the cabinets and grabbed a large pot. I placed it in the sink and filled it with water.

"What time do we have to be there?"

"Six." I glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost one in the afternoon. We have time to finish this and the korokke. I wonder how Naruto is doing with the exam.

I took the pot out of the sink and placed it on the stove with medium heat. I leaned against the counter and waited for the water to boil.

"How was the exam?" My mother turned the heat off and placed the sauce into a small container so that it will be ready to place on the dango when I have to give it to Itachi.

"It took me three hours to finish the stupid thing," I grumbled. She smiled.

"That's not bad. I'm sure it took other kids longer than that. I bet there are still a few that are still taking it right now."

I hummed in agreement before checking to see if the water was boiling. It was so I grabbed the dango and dropped them into the water. I leaned back on the counter again and watched my mom prepare a bottle of milk for the toddler who was sitting at the table.

"I got my report card and next year's syllabus. It's in my room so I'll show it to you later."

My mother hummed back at me to show she heard. She gave the toddler the bottle and picked him up.

"I'll be back to help make the korokke, alright?"

I nodded and turned back to the dango. They looked like they were floating in there for the amount of time they needed. I transferred them to cold water and then drained them. I went back to the recipe again.

_Put 3 Dango on bamboo skewers. Pan fry the Dango on a teflon pan (or a lightly oiled pan) until sides are nice and brown._

I did just that and after a few minutes the dango were done. I placed them in a small container and then put them in the fridge. I put the recipe away and got out the ingredients and recipe for the korokke.

My mother came down a few minutes later and began to make the korokke together. By the time we were done, Naruto came in and said he knew he failed the exam.

"What makes you say that?" I tried to cheer him up but it was no use.

"I only answered half the questions on the exam. And my answers were like 'I don't know' and stupid guesses! I'm going to fail Akira-chan and then I won't be the Hokage!" he whined and hugged me. I gave him a comforting pat on the back and then made him let go of me.

"Akira! Are you ready to go?" my mom called from the kitchen. Naruto looked at me with a confused face.

"Sasuke invited us over for dinner. Well, his mom did."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah," I trailed my sentence off and rubbed the back of my neck. He was about to say something before my mother told him to go upstairs and finish his chores. He grumbled something and then went upstairs. I looked at my mother and she smiled.

"Would you like to hold the korokke?"

I nodded and she handed me the container they were in. We left the orphanage and headed for the Uchiha compound. I have a strange feeling about tonight.

**AN: Hey guys, the dango recipe wasn't mine instead it came from Ochikeron's youtube channel and the korokke recipe is on there as well. I didn't add it since it was long and would take forever. Akira's answers for the exam were also from the Narutopedia website as well. I'm taking this story slow because I've never been one to rush a plot since I want you guys to get comfortable with my character and her life right now, ya know? Anyway, please review? Thanks (: **


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke, why don't you go show Akira-chan to your room and you two can play," Sasuke's mother said after we entered their house. It was fancy as _fuck_. It looked like it was still lost in the early century, like before Konoha times. 

Sasuke grumbled before stomping upstairs with me trailing behind him. He kicked his door open and stuffed his hands in his pockets before sulking into his room. I followed him in and glanced around. It had simple furniture and the walls were blue. Some of his toys were on the floor which I tried so hard not to laugh at, his walls were blue and it just looked like a normal kid's room. Which I wasn't expecting. I was expecting something like plain and anal and shit.

"Nice room," I stifled my laughter but my grin showed how I was making fun of him in my mind.

"Shut up. I bet your room is pink and has girly crap all over the walls," he stuck his tongue out at me and plopped down on the floor by his bed.

"My room is manlier than yours."

"Here's a tip, if you want to make friends, don't insult them."

"Here's a tip, shut the hell up."

"Cursing isn't ladylike."

"Oh? How about this? Suck my dick."

"So you _are_ a guy."

"Your comebacks are as shitty as fuck."

"And you have a limited vocabulary. That says something about your intelligence."

"If you want to be like your brother, to the point where you try to sound like him, then you should start by treating your guest with respect," I smirked and crossed my arms. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're not _my_ guest. You're my mom's. You're here against my will."

Before I could retort, Itachi opened the door and looked at us both before giving us a disapproving look. I could tell from his face that he heard our whole conversation and that there's no way I'm getting out of this. Sasuke maybe. I blushed and turned my face away to look down at Sasuke's toys that were scattered around the room.

"Sasuke, you should know better," Itachi gave him a stern look before turning on me, "Akira-san, I don't know you very much but I do know that it's improper and frowned upon for someone your age to be cursing."

I gave him an apologetic look as he turned and closed the door behind him. Sasuke and I looked at each other for a few minutes before we decided to see who got the better grades. Sasuke got up to get his report card while I glanced longingly back at the door.

…..(Narrative POV)…..

The two mothers, Mikoto and Umiko, were sitting down at the table drinking tea while talking about their children. Umiko wanted to know why Mikoto invited them over for dinner but she didn't want to ask it blatantly and come off as rude. Like her daughter.

"Your daughter looks like an old friend of mine, Umiko-san," Mikoto said as she poured more tea for the both of them while they wait for the dinner to finish cooking.

"Is that so? May I ask whom?" Umiko asked with her eyebrow raised. She thanked Mikoto for the tea before taking a slow sip. Mikoto smiled with clear nostalgia written on her face. Her fingers ran along the rim of the tea cup as she spoke.

"Uzumaki Kushina. Her and your daughter both have the same face shape and hair. She's like Kushina with green eyes."

Umiko was shocked and she was still for a few minutes and tried to figure out what to say. She looked down at her tea with a small frown as she thought about her cousin who was killed during the Kyuubi attack on Konoha.

"She's my cousin. I always found it funny that my daughter looks more like my cousin than me," Umiko gave a small laugh; "I guess all the Uzumaki women do look the same. Especially when it comes to our hair."

It was Mikoto's time to be shocked and find trouble trying to think of what to say. She had a hunch but she didn't think anything of it. She didn't know what to think now that she knows that she was correct. Before the two could say anything further, the timer went off signaling that the food was done.

…..(Akira' POV)…..

"You're such an ass. I don't know why all the other girls like you so much."

"I don't know why you like my brother so much. He's out of your league."

I was shocked into silence for a few seconds and Sasuke took that moment to smirk and stick his tongue out at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I brought him close to my face, but not too close because I don't want the Uchiha disease that made all them egotistical assholes. Except his mother, she was nice.

"I _don't _have a crush on your brother and even if I did I wouldn't be standing here because I'd be trying to show off and make him think that I'm awesome. Now, we made a bet on the exam _not _our report cards. One 'A' minus out of six 'A's doesn't mean that I'm a dumb shit. I'll make _you_ the dumb shit by slamming your head into the wall repeatedly until your tiny brain comes out."

I wasn't defensive. I was putting the little shit in his place. He may be older by four months and he may still be at the top of the class, but his _ass_ wasn't going through life five times and dying over and over again trying to save him and his insanity. By far, _I'm _the one that should be ordering the other around.

Sasuke glared at me and then at my hand before biting it thus making me release my grip on him. I hissed in pain and held my hand before wiping it on my shirt and trying to get his saliva off me.

"You _motherfucker._"

"Dinner's ready!"

We both turned our heads toward the door and then glared at one another before opening the door and heading down for dinner. I've realized that after that incident we may never be friends or even acquaintances like we were in my other lives. Well, even then we weren't friends since we didn't know much about the other nor did we care. That is, until I realized he plays a huge role in the war and that was after I died in it really. I had to _die _to realize how important he really is. WHAT DOES THAT SAY ABOUT HIM!?

He is literally absolute bullshit. We were still glaring at each other when we sat down at the table. I sat beside my mother, Itachi sat next to me at the end of the table, Sasuke sat across from me and next to his mother. Our mothers made small talk and my mother apologized for the absence of my father.

"Oh it's no worries, Umiko-san. My husband is staying late at the station as well." She said while plating our meals for us. I felt rude since she was doing everything for us but she said we are her guests and that it was alright. _How_ is Sasuke related to this wonderful and kind creature? What the hell; did her kindness skip a generation or something?

Sasuke, Itachi and I ate in silence while we watched our mothers continue with their talking. They talked about everything and anything. I'm serious when I say that. It went from birthdays, to labor, to being mothers, to memories, to food and then to their plans for the weekend.

"Itachi's birthday is this weekend and I'm not sure if he would like to do anything special. He doesn't tell me anything when it comes to what he wants," their mother said. She talked as if Itachi wasn't there which made his eye twitch and I couldn't help but cover my mouth and laugh.

"Akira was planning on going to the ceramics studio this weekend after she gets her exam results," my mother hinted a suggestion to their mother and I could just see the conversation they were having in their eyes.

Great, fucking great. Way to throw me under the bus mother. What are you going to do when you want me to get married? Toss me to a random hot guy and see if he catches me? That'd make one hell of a love story.

"I think it would be a great idea for Itachi and Sasuke to go with Akira to the ceramics studio! Itachi's birthday is Sunday so they can't that day since it's family time," their mother's eyes shined with a type of mischief that I didn't know she had in her.

"Saturday it is then!"

"It's a date!"

They both laughed and poured some more tea for themselves. Sasuke's mother got up to get the korokke as an 'after dinner snack'. I looked at Sasuke and saw him glaring at me. That little shit is going to annoy the hell out of me on Saturday. That was supposed to be _my_ time. Alone. Away from people. It wouldn't make sense to have people come with me for my alone time.

WOULD IT!?

NO.

When we were all done eating the korokke, my mother and I said good night and we made our way back home. It was silent since my mother knew I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to sleep. And punch a bitch.

…..

"Akira-chan," Naruto whispered softly as he tiptoed into my room. I wasn't asleep so he didn't startle me or anything. I hummed to let him know I knew he was there and that I was listening. He ran quietly to my bed and climbed over me to lie down beside me. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help my smile that was creeping its way up on my face.

"Those ladies were mean to me when you and your mom left," his voice was barely above a whisper and it sounded like it was strained.

"What did they do?" I rolled over so that I was facing Naruto. He was lying on his back and was staring at the ceiling. I could sense that he didn't want to look at me and I wasn't offended by it. I already had a feeling where this conversation was going anyway.

"They hit me. A lot. And they said I was a monster and that I killed thousands of people." Naruto began to sniff and I could tell he was about to cry. I latched onto his arm and curled myself against him as my way of comforting him. He turned over to his side and curled against me as well and then he started to cry. I watched feeling helpless since I didn't know what to say exactly. Sometimes it's best to just let people cry and give them someone to cry on.

I thought of the lullaby my mother would sing to me whenever I would get bullied at my old village. It wasn't nearly as bad as Naruto. I know the song is truly meant for him and not me.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry,  
baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart, never to part  
Baby of mine,  
Little one, when you play,  
Don't you mind what they say,  
Let's those eyes sparkle and shine  
Baby of mine"_

I hummed and held Naruto closer. He was crying softly and I felt him shake from the sobs.

"_From your head to your toes,  
You're so sweet, goodness knows,  
You are so precious to me,  
Cute as can be,  
Baby of mine" _

Naruto was asleep by the time I finished the lullaby and I felt a wave of guilt and sadness wash over me. Why couldn't I have been born earlier? Like ten years earlier? Why couldn't I have stopped everything from happening that would have left Naruto parentless? Why am I able to save Sasuke and not my cousin? Does he even know that we're cousins? I knew the moment he told me his last name. Well, he proclaimed his whole name to me the moment I walked into the room and he saw a new face. I've known all my five lives that my family is the only family he has left that we know of.

And it's killing me because I'm hiding at all from him. So he can grow to be the person who was infamous in all my lives. I hate not doing anything.

…

"AKIRA-CHAN! WAKEY WAKEY!" Naruto's voice blasted my eardrums. I flinched and rolled over to hug my pillow. My squeezed my eyes shut as if that would make his go away.

It didn't.

Naruto dumped a bucket of cold water on me. NARUTO DUMPED A BUCKET OF COLD WATER ON ME.

I jumped up and off my bed and lunged towards Naruto. I tackled him to the ground and sat on him and began to pull his hair.

"You little shit! Why are you up so early? WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP?"

Naruto pointed to the clock and frowned when I kept my narrowed eyes studied on him. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"I was only doing what your mom said. She told me to wake you up so you can get your exam results and so you'll be ready for your _date with Sasuke_," Naruto teased. It might have come across as playful, I could see the hurt in his eyes and I knew what he was thinking just from sensing his chakra.

"I'm not replacing you with Sasuke. You're my favorite which is why my mother wants me to branch out and make more friends. I usually choose one friend and I stick with them," I said with a warm smile. Naruto grinned back at me. I got off him and shooed him out so I could get ready. I glanced at the clock before heading to the bathroom.

9:30!?

How the hell did I sleep in this late? I never sleep in late when I know I have shit to do the next morning. It's fucking Sasuke's fault. I don't know what he did and I can honestly say that I don't give a fuck about what he does, but it's his damn fault!

I stormed out of my room the minute I was done getting ready and I dragged Naruto along with me. With my constant enraged speed we reached the Academy in less than ten minutes. Bitches might want to right that down because I promise you that that is the fastest she'll ever get to school in her life. Well, in her fifth life.

"Ne, Akira-chan," Naruto was hesitant and was afraid that a simply noise from him might piss me off. A noise not from him, but from the prick Sasuke.

"You do realize we'll probably be the last people in the line for the results? Why are you in such a rush?"

"I want to just get my results, go home, and mentally prepare myself for spending my original 'me time' with that stupid Uchiha and Itachi."

Naruto was about to reply when we reached the line for the results. We were both silent as the jounin gave us a look that told to be silent or else. I hopped from foot to foot impatiently and glanced around and over the heads of the other kids in the line. I noticed Sasuke was leaning against the Sakura tree outside and smirked at me when I glared at him through the window. He held up a paper signaling that he got his results and he was really cocky about them.

THAT LITTLE SHIT IS WAITING TO RUB HIS SCORES IN MY FACE. He's basically waiting to push me off the cliff and then run. Where is his humanity? Did he leave it in his mother's womb? Obviously she had way more than he could ever _dream_ of. How could such a little _dick _come from such a wonderful and kind woman? HOW!?

I growled and continued to glare at Sasuke as the line was moving painfully slow. I heard Naruto whine uncomfortably for the third time. I glanced at me from the corner of my eyes and saw that he was bending over with his arms covering his stomach and his face was twisted in pain with his eyes squeezed so tight that I started to get worried. His eyes are only that tight when he's in a lot of pain. However, from the scene that I could see without even having to turn around, I could tell he either had to shit or fart and, hell even both. I tried to stifle my laughter but a little giggle got out which made everyone behind Naruto look at me with question. That fucking giggle with embarrass me for life. I'm not one to giggle. I FUCKING GIGGLED. FANGIRLS GIGGLE. DOES THAT MEAN I'M FANGIRLING NARUTO'S FARTS?

As I was going through my mental battle with myself, Naruto was apparently small farting since everyone behind him backed up as much as they can and they all started to gag. I groaned and hoped the smell couldn't _travel_ up to me. His farts tend to do that. They just search for me and they follow me and Naruto which makes everyone look at me with those kinds of looks that makes you want to punch them back.

EVERYONE FARTS. Kami, people it's just a fart. It's not going to kill you. STOP LOOKING AT ME.

Here I am, waiting for my exam results and I'm thinking about farts. What does that say about me? Naruto whined again and I sighed knowing that he'll come to me for some kind of help. He always does.

"Akira-chan," Naruto's whine made it sound like he was almost into tears, "My stomach hurts and I have to _go_." I turned to look at him and the line behind us. I noticed that if he wanted to leave to go to the bathroom then he would have to go to the end of the line which would most likely make him get his results at around dinner time. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well," I began and was at lost with words, "Have you small farted as much as you can? And silent ones?"

I can't believe we are having this conversation. Thank Kami I can whisper and people wouldn't look at us. Naruto, however, tries to whisper and yet fails every time. I hope this time he will succeed because I really don't want to deal with all these people and their stares.

"_Yes._"

At least his whine was a whisper this time. We're making progress. However, there's only so much I can do for him right now.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I can't help you then. Once you use all your chakra to fucking small fart then you're shit out of luck. Emphasis on shit," I said with sarcasm in my voice after I apologized. Naruto whined louder and started to do his bathroom dance. He looked from the line behind him to the people in front of us for a few minutes before letting out a yell and running out of the line towards the bathroom.

"FUCK THIS!"

Damn, my habits are rubbing off on him. I need to fix that. I'm too lazy though which sucks ass. We're only five so it's _very_ bad and somewhat strange for a few five year olds to know curse words and even use them like actual adults. Sometimes I even forget I'm five until I see Sasuke and I think 'damn he's not himself' and then I'm like 'wait everyone is alive, okay'. I can't tell you how many times that has happened to me every day.

I sighed as everyone gave me questioning glances after they watched Naruto's outburst. It was almost my time anyways which is why I didn't understand why Naruto just waited for a few more minutes.

"Shiokaze-san," a voice called me back from my thoughts. I turned back to see Iruka-sensei with his hand out and his eyes gesturing to the paper in her hands. It was a small piece of paper that seemed like it was only half of one whole piece. He gave me a small smile and congratulated me before moving on the next kid behind me. I started to slowly walk towards Sasuke as I began to unfold the paper. It was two pieces folded together and the first one was the syllabus for next year. I frowned when I saw the word 'book report' but I folded it and shoved it away in my pants pocket.

I squeezed my eyes tight as I held my results in my hand. I was scared, that I would admit, but I wouldn't admit what I was scared of the most. I cracked one eye open and saw a number two at the top left corner. I frowned and immediately knew what it was. I came second in the grade.

OH BOY, I WONDER WHO CAME FIRST.

I sighed and didn't even bother to look at my score. I'm sure Sasuke would do that for me anyway. I saw his smirk before anything else. Hell, I _felt_ it before anything else. I growled and crossed my arms once I reached him.

"So, when will your week begin, Shiokaze?"

"Monday. I don't have any plans then."

"No, no go ahead and make plans. I want to see how you would interact without talking."

"Why are we here? Why aren't we going somewhere? Come on. Let's go."

I yanked at Sasuke's arm but he stayed put and looked at me like an idiot. He yanked his arm away from me and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We're waiting for Nii-san to pick us up and take us to that stupid ceramics place that you always go to."

I hummed and plopped down next to him. I started to play with the grass after a few seconds of silence filled with mutual hatred.

"So," Sasuke began hesitantly as if it was like a horrible thing to talk to me like a civilized person, "What score did you get?"

I placed my chin in my hand and grunted, "Does it matter? You got a higher score than me."

"How do you know that?"

"I was ranked second in the grade. So obviously there was someone who got higher than me and I assumed it was you. I thought you knew you did better than me, so why are you asking?"

"You didn't know my score or your own. And you just _assumed._ You really are stupid."

"Just take your victory and shut your mouth."

"So easy to admit defeat. I think you're scared. Why?"

"Why act like you care?"

"I'm bored, so entertain me with your idiotic answer."

I glared at him and decided against replying. He glared back at me and turned his attention back to whatever the hell was in front of him and continued to wait for his brother. When he wasn't looking I unfolded my paper a little bit to where it was just enough for me to see my score.

_589/600_

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? REALLY!? I've taken this exam five times and I can't even get everything right? WHAT DOES THAT SAY ABOUT ME? HOW THE HELL COULDN'T I REMEMBER THE DAMN ANSWERS?

I tried so hard to remember this fucking exam but, like I said before, it wasn't important enough for me to remember. You know how you remember things that seemed important to you but they were really just small things? You know? Am I the only one that deals with this shit?

"Akira-san, are you ready?"

My head snapped up at the sound of Itachi's voice. I blushed and pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. Itachi motioned for me to follow and Sasuke gave me a knowing smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him and made a motion with my hand that said I'll cut his neck. I know exactly what he's thinking right now and I know I won't hear the end of it.

"So," I drawled out as I skipped to catch up to them until I was beside Itachi, "Are you guys going to paint anything?"

"No," they said in unison.

We'll see about that. I'll find a way to force them to make something for Mikoto-san. Wouldn't that be cute? I smirked as I looked at Sasuke with a sideways glance. I might even paint me a Sasuke and give him to his mother al pretty and pink as a present.

"Oh, Akira-san," Itachi said softly and I could see traces of a smirk, "Our mothers have made plans for you and Sasuke to go snorkeling at the aquarium tomorrow."

MOTHERFUCKER, WHY!?

**AN: Please review :3 and thanks to those who did last chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Sachiko! I brought some people along with me," I said as I walked through the door to my favorite place to hang out. By myself. Not with the Uchiha brothers.

You smell what I'm shitting?

I DON'T WANT THEM HERE.

"Aw, Aki-chan! You made friends! Besides that obnoxious blonde," Sachiko trailed off but her eyes were still glued on the two boys that were on either side of me.

"Nah, my mom made them for me. So, what do you have out today?" I asked as I wandered around the studio and looked for a ceramic that I wanted to spend my two hours on.

"While you look I'll go and get a table set up for you," Sachiko smiled at the Uchiha brothers before rushing to a random table and preparing it. Sasuke and Itachi followed me around but they weren't looking at anything but the ground. I found a child's tea set and grinned. This is perfect! Now to find something for the asshole and his sweet brother.

"Why don't you guys make something for your mother? I'm sure she would love it," I bribed. I knew using their mother against them would make them squirm. Oh, and it sure made them get nervous after I said that. They know it would tell their mother if they didn't, but their Uchiha pride was keeping them from painting shit.

Pussy little pussy fucks.

"What do you suggest we paint for her, Akira-san?" Itachi's voice rang like bells in my ears. I can't tell you how this is so awkward for me. I can't help but have a crush on him, (I know I told Sasuke I didn't but fuck me for lying to the little shit. Sense my sarcasm?), and knowing so much about him makes me feel like an awkward stalker.

I started fidgeting with my shirt when I turned around to look at him in the eyes. Big mistake because I started to feel all numb and my legs started to feel weak. I blushed again and Sasuke smirked.

GOD DAMN IT.

"Well, what does your mom like to do as a hobby?"

Sasuke answered first, "Make us food? That's all I've ever seen her doing besides cleaning and other mother stuff, right Aniki?"

You sexist piece of shit.

"Sasuke," Itachi warned with a stern look since he could sense my anger. That and he must have seen my eye twitch. He then turned to me and his gaze softened as if he was trying to calm me down with only his eyes.

"Mother likes to garden. What do you suggest, Akira-san? I'm not sure I can find anything garden related," Itachi's eyes roamed and I saw his eyes land on something and I knew he had an idea of what he wanted to paint for his mother, he was just giving me a chance to help them. I raised my eyebrows at his way of letting me help them but glanced at where his line of sight ended.

A wind chime.

I see you know your mother way more than you let on, Itachi-kun. I smiled and pointed to the top shelf where it rested.

"Sachiko-chan! Can we get the wind chime set and the child's tea set, please?" I smiled as Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes at me. Apparently he didn't like his _brother's_ choice. I didn't give a fuck and I guess neither did Itachi. Sachiko nodded and reached for the two items we asked for and placed them on the table. She pointed out all the paints, tablets and stamps to us before smiling and leaving.

"So, what theme are you going to go for?" I asked as I grabbed the white paint and some stamps.

"Cherry blossoms," Itachi answered softly as he looked over the supplies that Sasuke brought over to the table. I nodded and tried to imagine their mother's face when she saw it. It made me smile a little bit and I couldn't help but glance over at the Uchiha brothers.

They were staring at me and from their confusing looks I'm sure they saw me smile at them in a crazy fangirl way. You know?

Shit. Great, fucking great.

"Uh, that's a good idea for your mother. I'm sure she'll like it."

They both grunted in what I could only assume as agreement. I nodded since that was the only thing that I thought of doing without embarrassing myself again in some way or another.

"So, Itachi-kun," I paused and looked at him as a way to silently ask him if that honorific was alright with him. I only received a blank stare which I translated as his way of saying for me to continue and that he somewhat didn't mind. That or he didn't give a shit and wanted me to finish my thought.

"Why are Sasuke and I going to the aquarium tomorrow? Isn't your birthday tomorrow and your mother wants it to be a family packed day?"

I noticed both Itachi and Sasuke flinched when I said the word 'family'. I quirked an eyebrow up at this but then I let it slide and went back to waiting for an answer.

"My mother arranged a training session for me with my father and my cousin Shisui. She also wanted Sasuke and the rest of us out of the house in the morning so she can 'begin cooking and preparing food', but my observations suggest otherwise," Itachi said as he lifted up a cherry blossom and began to paint the bottom of it. I snorted and gave a smirk as my mind began to think of all the schemes their mother could be planning.

"Oh? And what do you think she's doing instead?" my voice was sweet but it wasn't sickly. I thought I saw Itachi smirk at my face that glowed with curiosity, but I pushed the though away. I needed to pay attention to my tea set. I finished painting three coats of white paint on all the tea cups and such. Now I just needed some stamps and more ideas for color. I was going for the nautical theme so I chose a small sailboat stamp, some sharks, crabs, dolphins and some little fishy stamps as well. I outlined the rims of the tea cups in a baby blue.

"I believe she is attempting to surprise me on my birthday in the form of a party."

Uh, what? Who talks like that? Come on, Itachi. I looked at Sasuke and gave him a look that basically asked him to translate that for me. He gave me a mocking smirk before replying in a way that made me seem like the idiot of the bunch.

Which, in reality, I really am.

"It means a party that involves fancy clothes and everyone has to be so _formal_ but I'm not sure if you understand what I mean, given the place you come from," Sasuke said with childish mockery. Itachi gave him a stern look that I'm sure only Sasuke can completely translate. I guess so since Sasuke cringed and looked away from me with a frown evident on his face.

"I was promoted to ANBU this year and I believe that my family is going to celebrate that along with my birthday. I wouldn't call it a party since everything is too formal for such an occasion," Itachi said softly and…kindly. I knew he was trying to make up for the nasty words Sasuke said. I guess he was worried I would be offended, but I don't fucking give a fuck. I've heard this shit in all my five lives.

_I can handle it._

I nodded to show that I understood and gave him a look that I assumed was my way of thanking him. I don't know since I can't really see my fucking face, now can I? NO. I don't know why I'm in a bitchy mood lately. Or am I depressed? Whichever, I'm sure it's because of the little fuck that is sitting right next to me.

No, not the hot and caring one.

The one whose hair resembles a duck's _ass_. Yeah, him. It's his entire fault.

It grew silent as my mind began to play with the idea of the Uchiha's throwing a surprise party for Itachi. I just pictured them all jumping up drunk and shouting.

AH OOGIE BOOGIE MOTHERFUCKER.

Picture that. Go on.

Great isn't it? If you ever feel depressed just imagine that and you're set for life.

"Akira-san, may I ask why you are laughing?" Itachi's sweet voice brought me back to reality and I blushed when my mind slowly registered my situation. I didn't realize I was laughing until Itachi pointed it out and I blushed when I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Gomen," I whispered. They only stared at me for a few seconds before going back to their painting. They were well behaved to my surprise. Well, you know that thought was completely about Sasuke. After I outlined everything with a baby blue, I grabbed a navy blue and used it to paint the bottoms on the insides of the tea cups. I hoped it would like nice, but then again I really wasn't in the mood to care.

I was just…tired? Or maybe I just wanted this small 'gathering' to end as fast as possible without much conversation. I don't know what you would call it other than 'gathering'. I refuse to consider it a date.

Just…fuck no.

"Otouto," Itachi's soft voice brought both Sasuke and I from our concentration with painting, "How were your exam results?"

Sasuke gave me a smirk before replying, "I got 590 out of 600, aniki."

My eye twitched and I gritted my teeth.

ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? FUCK YOU.

I held in my anger and my curses since I knew Sachiko-chan would kick me out for the day for cursing out loud in public. If it were just the two of us then we'd be having a conversation using only curse words. Where did you think I got it from? Years of growing up?

Ha! Bullshit.

BUT SERIOUSLY? ONE POINT? HE KICKED MY ASS WITH ONE POINT.

_HOW? _

I growled and buried my face into my work and tried to distract myself from Sasuke's taunting smirk by only focusing on my paint.

I AM LITERALLY WATCHING PAINT DRY BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT THIS FUCK SITTING BESIDE ME.

I need to stop screaming in my head or else I will give myself a headache. I can already feel one coming on. Sasuke continued to look at me expectantly but I decided to ignore him. It's good for my health, right? I glared at him and went back to my painting as a way to tell him to fuck off.

He didn't get the message.

He continued to rub shit in my face until I decided it would be more fun to paint him than my tea set. It was.

…

After my time with the Uchiha brothers, nothing was eventful. I did the chores around the orphanage and listening to my parents fight all throughout the night. I deeply hoped they wouldn't get a divorce. I knew they could work through whatever started the fights. However, I still had a feeling that I would have to interfere without them fully knowing it was me. I'm sure I could say something to Mikoto-san and she would then do something about it. I know what she would do if I told her so I began to think of a conversation that would help lead up to me telling her about my parents.

So far I have nothing.

I groaned as I rolled around me bed while the moon shined through my curtains reminding me how late in the night it was. I wasn't too thrilled when I looked at my clock and saw that it was one in the morning. I groaned again and tried to bury myself into my pillow and made a cocoon with my covers.

I could tell that today is going to be a long day just my judging how long I've been up. I've only slept for an hour and then I stayed up the whole night just staring at my ceiling. I know Naruto's thinking of moving out and getting his own apartment which is why he must be avoiding me. He doesn't want to hurt my feelings and have me think that he was leaving because of me.

I'm not stupid. I know the new workers are the reasons why he wants to leave. I've witnessed them abusing him and I even got abused by them after I stood up for him. I know pretty soon it will just be me for the rest of my years. Soon Naruto will leave and, just like in all my past lives, my parents will divorce and move on. Which is why I'm determined to keep them together. I mean, in my first and second life I was attached to leave and didn't want to move on and leave them, but after my third and fourth life I've grown more and have been acting more independent and mature since I've decided to change things.

I've been with my parents a lot more years than I'd like to so of course I'm going to grow distant after my second life. Especially when I know what's going to happen to them which is why I'm comfortable detaching myself from them since I know they didn't care about me when they divorced.

Yeah, I'm still pissed about it. You would be too if you watched it over and over and over again. Trust me. I'm thinking that I should send them on a vacation by themselves back to where they first met; my old village outside of Uzushio's ruins. You see where I'm going with this? I hope so because I'm too tired to go through my whole plan since I'm busy thinking up five more.

I have to think up a plan for my changes. I have to do little things but they have to have a big impact. Those things can be difficult though and may not be as sneaky as I want them to be. This is so frustrating! Most of my plans involve contact with the enemy and the Akatsuki. Of course contact with Tobi and that didn't work very well in my past life. I need to find someone to work for me while I work behind closed doors. Someone that would fit in and has a place. Someone who isn't suspicious. Someone that demands respect from others with a mere glance.

Hmmm.

Itachi! He's going to be my bitch for my plan. Well, I shouldn't put it that way since I kind of have a crush on him. Actually, I don't know anymore. I guess you could I like staring at him. And hearing his voice. And being near him. But I just insulted him, didn't I? Doesn't that make me a bad person for insulting my _crush_?

Speaking of Itachi, today's his birthday and I can't wait to give him his dango. I just want to see his face. That's normal really. To want to see an Uchiha's face is normal by society's standards. Part of me wanted to get up and just give it to him right now, but it was still one in the morning and way too early.

I growled with frustration and shot up from my bed. I decided to go into Naruto's room and have a little 'sleepover' with him.

Without him knowing since that's the best kind of sleepover.

…

I gave a frustration huff as I stood outside the Uchiha's front door. I've knocked quite a few times but they were kind of gentle. They're ninjas so they should be able to hear, right!? I was quite a sight at the moment which is why I want them to hurry up and hear me so I can get the fuck out of the Uchiha compound.

I had my bathing suit on covered with a giant shirt from my dad's closet and I had some flippers under one arm and Itachi's dango in one hand while my goggles and mouthpiece were tangled in my hair. My face was flushed with annoyance and some anger. It was almost as red as my hair which made me blush from embarrassment, but it only made her face redder.

I knocked another time and this time it was loud. It was more like a bang but I wasn't ashamed since I started to get pissed. Another awkward silence from the door and my face finally became as red as my hair with my anger. I'm sure my eyes were blazing at the moment. I went to knock again when the door was swung open swiftly.

There stood Itachi.

I froze and realized how red my face was and how stupid I must look to him. I tried to calm down to get my face back to my pale complexion, but of course that would take a lot longer than I wanted it to. I fumbled around with my words and started to squirm under Itachi's gaze.

"Uh," I tried to think of words that would make me appear intelligent since I looked like a dumbass at the moment.

I need to redeem myself, you know? It's _Itachi_.

I realized I had his birthday present in my hand. I blinked and looked at my hand before I stuck my arm out and offered him to box filled with dango.

"Happy Birthday, Itachi-kun," I said sheepishly. I was so nervous to look up at him when I offered my hand out towards him. I felt him take the box from my hand which shocked me somewhat. I was expecting it to be denied like all the others. I looked up and my eyes met the soft eyes of Itachi.

Oh, boy. What the hell is he going to do?

**AN: Sorry it's somewhat short compared to the past two chapters, but I've been extremely busy lately. I'm taking a week long summer class so I can skip a grade. It's only from July 30****th**** to August 6****th**** so like I said it would only be a week and nothing more. I'm also busy with writing my own book while I'm also writing this. This is my writing break from my writing haha, so yeah. Thanks to Ninja99 and Himeno Kazehito for reviewing! Please review everyone (:**


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy Birthday, Itachi-kun," I said sheepishly. I was so nervous to look up at him when I offered my hand out towards him. I felt him take the box from my hand which shocked me somewhat. I was expecting it to be denied like all the others. I looked up and my eyes met the soft eyes of Itachi.

Oh, boy. What the hell is he going to do?

"Thank you, Akira-chan. I assume you are here for Sasuke?" Itachi's soft voice matched the softness in his eyes. He gave me a small smile as he saw that my mind realized that he used '-chan' as the honorific. My eyes widened when I processed what he said and then they got gloomy when I remembered why I was here.

No, I really want to be here for you, but your fucking brother always gets in the way.

You sexy beast.

"Hai, Itachi-kun. I don't mind if Sasuke can't make it though," I said with a grin that translated my true intentions. The side of Itachi's mouth twitched into what I assumed was an Uchiha smile. I imagined he laughed at my joke since that would make me happy. He stepped aside to allow me into their house which made me nervous. I don't like stepping into people's house to wait for someone. It's so awkward.

"Sasuke will be down soon. He woke up just a few minutes ago."

I nodded and glanced around the room that I was in. I assumed it was the living room, but I couldn't tell since there didn't seem to be anything but a table in the room. It was too plain that it made me cringe and I started to do a small dance from foot to foot to keep me busy during my wait.

It probably looked like I had to piss.

I will in a few minutes from my nervousness if Sasuke doesn't come down before his parents notice I'm in their house. I have no idea where they are, but I hope they stay there. I gave Itachi a nervous smile before turning to continue my stare down at the stairs hoping that Sasuke would come falling down them pretty soon.

COME ON SASUKE. PUT SHIT ON TO COVER YOUR ASS AND GET THE FUCK OUT HERE.

I didn't mind waiting with Itachi, but I grew nervous with the mere thought of his parents coming out any minute and seeing me dressed in my bathing suit and looking like an idiot with my snorkeling gear.

Can you imagine what their _father_ would think of me? I know he won't approve of me which means I won't get to see Itachi (and Sasuke but I'm not complaining about that) ever again. He has to approve their friends in order for them to ever see their 'friends' again.

I want to see Itachi as much as I can before he kills them all and leave.

That doesn't sound bad, does it?

I inwardly cringed at my thought and I guess it showed on my face since Itachi give me a questioning look.

I gave him a nervous smile to try and reassure him that everything was alright, but he continued to give me a look. I ignored it and went back to glaring at the staircase. Why do I have a feeling Sasuke is doing this purposely? I _know_ it doesn't take him this long to get ready. If he tries to say otherwise then I'll call it out for what it is; absolute bullshit.

"So," I coughed and tried to break the silence that seemed to be suffocating me, "What are you planning on doing today while your mother tries to throw you a 'party'?"

I knew he was going out to train with his cousin and father, but I'm trying to make conversation even if it makes me seem like a forgetful idiot. I'm desperate right now.

Itachi was silent before replying, "I'm training with my cousin and father until late afternoon."

I nodded before thinking about what Sasuke and I are doing.

"So," I began hesitantly, "Does that mean Sasuke and I are going snorkeling until later afternoon. This means we're snorkeling for seven hours if by late afternoon you mean three. Seven hours!?"

My outburst caused a door to be thrown open upstairs. I hope to Kami it was just Sasuke.

"Shiokaze, why can't you just shut up? Aren't you supposed to be mute for a week?" Sasuke's voice flowed down the stairs. It was tired and strained and I knew Sasuke actually woke up right after my outburst. He must have ignored whoever woke him up minutes ago and continued to sleep.

"My week starts tomorrow and I don't have to be mute for a week. How would you know anyway? Screw you and your stupid deal."

Itachi was taken aback from my response and attitude towards Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he came down the stairs.

"You know, you could have gotten away with not going along with our deal if you didn't tell me that, baka," Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms. He was wearing a simple blue bathing suit with his black Uchiha shirt. I was curious with this since he isn't one to wear black. Itachi is.

Then my brain processed what he just said and my face fell with my realization on my stupidity.

GOD DAMN IT.

Wow. I'm an idiot this morning. Good on you, Akira. Well done.

I tried to scoff it off and cross my arms like Sasuke did and give him his attitude right back in his face.

"It's not like you're going to follow me around anyway, so just give up and let's forget about the deal, okay?"

Sasuke gave me the same look as before that literally said that I was an idiot and that I'm digging my grave deeper. I wanted to slap myself and stick some duct tape on my mouth to shut me up.

I HAVE TO STOP THIS. I'M TOO PISSED TO CONTROL MY FILTER.

"I'm not forgetting our deal. That's unfair and we shook on it!"-No we didn't, I spat on my hand and shook Itachi's- "And just because I don't want to follow you around like I actually like you doesn't mean I can't get someone else to keep an eye on you," Sasuke said with a growing smirk. My shoulders slumped since I knew he meant exactly what he said. He was determined to make me suffer a week of silence.

"Whatever. Let's go I have to stop off somewhere before we go snorkeling," I said with a tone that made it sound like I didn't give a shit. I may or may not have thought that Sasuke was serious at the moment. I knew he was determined to get what he wanted and to make me carry over my part of our deal, but I also knew that Sasuke didn't want to ask any of his fangirls since he is against contact with those insane girls. I also knew that he didn't have many friends for him to turn to.

So, he's basically fucked. Which means I win? I don't know.

We said goodbye to Itachi and left with me leading the way. Sasuke was like two feet behind me and made sure that it didn't look like he was with me. I rolled my eyes and snorted at his stupid behavior.

I made sure to leave a note for Naruto this morning by his alarm clock saying that he had to get ready for snorkeling. I didn't tell him who is going to be with us nor did I explain anything. I told him to meet me at Ichiraku's and I hoped he was awake in time to make it because I don't want to be stuck with the Uchiha all day.

If he was still asleep in his bed, I'm heading straight back to the orphanage and tearing his ass away from his bed and throwing him into cold water before dragging him to the aquarium dressed as he was.

"Where are we going, Shiokaze?" Sasuke's voice managed to find my ears in the crowded streets of this bustle of a village. It appears there's a carnival coming from the bits and pieces I've picked up from the conversations around me.

"To Ichiraku's," I said passively. I didn't want to go further into the conversation. I was too focused on everything around me. I was trying to see through my mane of red hair that was tangled with goggles, but it was making my search for a ball of blonde hair hard.

There! And he's dressed! Oh, I love you Naruto!

"Naruto-kun!" I shouted before running and jumping on his back with glee. It looked like he was on his sixth bowl of ramen when I attacked him from behind. He wobbled a bit and gave me a lopsided grin with bits of ramen hanging out. I inwardly cringed from the gross sight before but I made sure to give him a grin back. Sasuke finally caught up to me and he frowned when he saw Naruto beside me. I saw the wheels turning in his head and his frown deepened when he came to a realization.

Yes, bitch, Naruto is coming with us. Suck it.

"You ready, Naruto-kun? I don't think you should snorkel right away once we get there considering all the bowls of ramen you ate," I spoke slowly as my thoughts began to abandon me. I felt like we were being watched and that sent my brain into paranoia mode. I glanced around and met the eyes of Sasuke as he gave me a questioning glance. I glanced around again, shrugged and then motioned for us to start walking towards the aquarium.

It could be Itachi watching us. I knew in my past lives that he liked to watch over Sasuke sometimes to make sure he got to places safe. I held onto Naruto's wrist and Sasuke's shirt as we squeezed through the crowd again. It took us about twenty minutes to get to the aquarium which amazed me since it wasn't that far from the ramen stand.

WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FUCKING PEOPLE!? MOVE BITCH.

Get out of my fucking way.

We need a new plague of some kind. There are too many people in this village. I hate when there's a big festival or carnival coming to Konoha and it brings thousands of people with it into this stupid village. I'm not much of a social gathering person to begin with anyway.

"Alright," I placed my hands on my hips and gave a lazy grin to the boys behind me, "we've finally made it. Where do you want to snorkel first? Turtles? Reef fish? Or do you want to swim with the dolphins first?"

Yeah, I'm excited. I've always been interested in marine live and such. I heard they give classes on marine biology and stuff like that. Maybe I can sign up. Hmm.

"I want to swim with the dolphins first! Akira-chan, let's swim with the dolphins!" Naruto exclaimed while jumping from foot to foot with excitement. I nodded and smiled at him before glancing at Sasuke. He didn't seem to care since he stuffed his hands in his bathing suit pockets (wow really Sasuke?) and looked away. I sighed and we walked towards the front desk to sign in. The lady at the front desk looked at us with caution before leading us towards the dolphin tanks.

She must have wondered where our guardian was. Fuck you, I'm the guardian right now.

And so our hours of swimming together without trying to drown the other have begun. Yay.

….(7 agonizing hours later)….

I've bought so many books on marine life and marine biology that my arms were getting sore from carrying them all. Snorkeling was alright, normal and soon dragged on to be agonizing. Sasuke left early without saying goodbye or anything that was considered polite and Naruto and I were making our way down the streets of Konoha talking about where Nnaruto will live and how he will afford it.

We weren't getting very far in the conversation.

"Naruto, I don't think it would be easy to go and live on your own at five years old. Just wait a few more years and then it will be easier," I said over my tower of books. I know what I'm doing during my mute week. Since I've found out that we are indeed being followed and I snuck a glance at the person, I've realized Sasuke has actually hired one of his fangirls to follow me around and make sure that I'm holding my end of the bargain.

Wow, just wow.

"But Akira-chan, I don't want to stay in the orphanage any longer! Your mom hasn't been around a lot lately to take care of us since she's too busy with the babies. So that leaves the mean ladies to watch over us," Naruto pouted. Well, he has a point there.

I thought about his predicament and then thought about my parent's upcoming divorce. I've realized there isn't much I can do to try and stop it without making the situation worse. I would eventually have to stay here with my father while my mother moves on.

And leaves me.

Do you know what it's like to have your own _mother_ just leave you behind without a fight? In my past lives, she just left and went on with her life like my father and I were just a bad dream. And since my father is in the citizen police force, he won't be home during the days and most nights which leave me home alone and depressed.

This is why I've begun to not care about my parents since they never seemed to care about me. I've grown cold towards them which makes it easier for me for the next life when they divorce again. I'm not saying that I'm not bitter towards it anymore and that I'm not upset because I still am, but I've grown to adapt and overcome this divorce over and over again.

"I'll tell you what, Naruto-kun," I began as we neared the orphanage, "I'll help you find an apartment and a job to help pay for it as long as you let me live with you until I can find my own and such. Deal?"

"Deal!" Naruto exclaimed before reaching out to try and help me carry my books. I shook him off and told him I was alright. When we reached the steps of the orphanage I saw a box and read that it was from the studio which meant that my tea set was done and ready for me to use. Or hide in my closet until I feel like using it.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, can you get that box for me and carry it up to my room please?"

"Yeah, no problem, Akira-chan!"

We made our way through the orphanage and up the stairs without running into those bitches of caretakers. I don't know why my mother hired them. Maybe she got lazy and desperate for help.

"Just place it on my bed and you can go. I'll probably make us some dinner so we can eat it up here and away from the others. I'll call you when it's done, okay?"

Naruto nodded and left after helping me place everything down on my bed. I wiped away invisible sweat from my forehead before putting everything away. My bookshelf wasn't very full but I'm sure my marine books would make it look more like a bookshelf. I placed my tea set in the back of my closet and sat on my bed when I was done.

What am I going to do for my mute week? It'll be hard to find a job for Naruto without being able to talk. I'm sure Sachiko can help me find a small job for him anyway, but it'll still be hard for me to communicate. I'll probably do some research to help figure out my plan. Yeah, that'll work!

So, plans for this week:

Find Naruto a job. And maybe get one myself.

Figure out my plan.

Go to the stupid carnival since Naruto wanted to go.

Find us an apartment.

And of course talk to the Hokage about all of this.

All while being mute.

I'm not looking forward to this week I'll tell you that. I sighed at my thoughts while forcing myself off my bed to head down to the kitchen and make dinner. I already have a plan for what I'm going to make. Chawanmushi (savory egg custard) sounds perfect for us to eat out on the roof.

I managed to sneak my way into the kitchen without being caught and I grabbed everything that I needed to make the meal.

It only took twenty-five minutes for me to make.

I grabbed the cups and made my way up to Naruto's room. I used my foot to knock on the door. I had to do it twice in order for Naruto to hear it and come to open the door.

"Hey, Akira-chan! Where are we going to eat?" Naruto asked since I wasn't trying to get into his room. By trying I mean like shoving him out of the way like I usually do. I nodded my head towards the staircase that lead to the roof.

"We're going to eat up on the roof. I figured it would be nice to eat outside tonight," I said softly while giving him a tired smile.

….

"So, do you know what we're going to learn next year, Akira-chan?" Naruto asked. I handed him his mug of chawanmushi and sat beside him. I gazed at the Hokage Mountain before answering him.

"We have book reports on Hokages, a clan project, more study on chakra points and jutsus, study on summoning scrolls and taijutsu class. It was on the syllabus we got with our results. Didn't you read it?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and gave me a nervous grin, "Not really. I kind of threw everything away after I saw my exam score."

I raised my eyebrow at this before taking a bit of my dinner, "Why? Did you fail?"

Naruto turned away with a look that I couldn't quite determine. I tried to see if I could sense anything, but I could only sense a feeling of nostalgia as if he was remembering something.

"No," He said slowly, "I passed. I guess you could say my ass skimmed the line of passing and failing."

Naruto gave his usual laugh and grin to his statement, but he didn't look at me during any of this. This made me curious but I couldn't find anything from his chakra. I gave him a hearty slap on the back and grinned back at him.

"At least you passed! Congratulations Naruto-kun, you're as smart as the average kid in our class," I laughed and winked at him and laughed along at my joke. We would always joke that compared to me and Sasuke, all the other kids are about as average as Naruto when it comes to grades. Naruto was the one that came up with the joke.

"I'm glad I have you as a friend, Akira-chan," Naruto said softly as if he was afraid of saying it a loud. I don't know why he would be afraid of saying that louder, but I guess it's because he wasn't sure if he should have said it or not but it came out anyway and he was afraid of me actually hearing it and then freaking out. Yeah, I got all that from Naruto and his voice.

I smiled and gave him a hug from the side before ruffling his hair playfully.

"I'm glad I have you as a friend too, Naruto-kun. Shikamaru just falls asleep whenever I talk to him so at least I have someone to count on instead of lazy ass Nara. Don't tell him but, you're my favorite," I winked.

Naruto beamed and I couldn't help but cry inside.

**AN: Sorry this is kind of short too, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and such. I finished my class yesterday when I took my exam and I got my results today! I passed! Yay! I can graduate early now! Whoop! Thanks to Ninja99 and Himeno Kazehito for reviewing last chapter! Please review and I hope y'all enjoy shark week *coughKisamecough* XD**


	7. Chapter 7

….(Monday, Day one of mute week)….

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this is the beginning of my mute week. You know how I said that Sasuke would refuse to go to his fangirls to watch over me for the week?

Well, I was wrong.

He went to one of them. The one that was deeply in love with him and devoted more to him than anything else (and she beat out Ino and Sakura). The one who would gladly make my week worse than I or Sasuke could ever imagine.

Ami.

Yes, that purple haired dumbass that bullies anyone she puts her mind to. She mainly bullies Sakura and the Sasuke fangirls, but she did attempt to bully me one time. Notice the key word 'attempt'.

She tried to bully me verbally and when that didn't work since I ignored her and sometimes gave her short and snippy replies, she tried to push me around and shit but I used some moves from my past lives to beat her up a bit but not too badly. Just enough to let her know that she needs to fuck off when it comes to me. I don't want to brag about it since that makes me sound like the bully and I've never cared to talk about this stuff or get involved. It did leave me to some peaceful and relaxing time to myself.

Anyways, this morning I woke up and made it my mission to find a small dry erase board and some markers to help me get through the week. I looked at my clock and noticed that it was almost eight in the morning so that means Naruto stills out like a light in his bed. I know the hardest part of today will be finding the jobs since we are only five and not many would dare to hire us even when we ask for the job ourselves.

I've figured might as well go to the library and get some books that I needed and the newspaper to help look for apartments and jobs. I need to go to the Hokage and ask for my workers permit and the other paper work that says I can own an apartment to my name etc. I grabbed a pen and paper and began to write down the books and scrolls that I needed.

_Chakra Anatomy of the Body_

_Anatomy of the Body_

_Chakra Responsive Seals and Scrolls_

_Chakra sealing of another's chakra _

_Shapeshifting Techniques _

I paused when I wrote the last name. I remembered the fake Itachi that Team Kakashi fought when they were trying to get Gaara back. It was understood that only Pain could use that technique, but I have a plan that could make my own version of the technique. If it would work though and I figured it would take a lot of practice to get it right. I knew people did more research into that jutsu after the attack and I was one of those people doing the research. I just had to dig into my mind somehow and try to find those memories from my past life. This part of my plan will take years for me to complete and perfect. Ii sighed as I began to plot out a timeline for my plan inside of my head.

Yeah, this shit will take years. Damn it.

I went and looked for my backpack. When I found it I emptied it of all my old school supplies from the past year. I stuffed my white board and markers in my back pack and zipped it up. I held the list of books in my hand and read over the titles again to make sure I wasn't missing anything. I nodded my head since I had everything I needed and I climbed right out of my window since I didn't want to run into anyone in the hallways.

The minute my feet touched the ground I could sense Ami. I raised my eyebrow at her persistence to follow me twenty-four seven. I'm surprised that she woke up early to follow me straight from my home. This girl is dedicated I'll give her that. Too bad Sasuke doesn't give a shit about her and all this is in vain.

I made my way through the streets of Konoha and I was glad that there wasn't a lot of chaos going on like yesterday. I kept a close feel on Ami's chakra and sometimes I would concentrate more on her chakra to see what she was feeling or thinking. I held in a laugh when I felt her chakra have this false mysterious feel to it which meant she felt mysterious and was getting a thrill out of stalking me. I snorted and removed my touch on her chakra.

It didn't take long for me to reach the library and I couldn't help but smirk when I felt Ami linger outside of the store. She didn't seem to like going to into the library and risk the chance of getting caught. I snorted again and made my way around the store searching for my books. It didn't take me long to find most of my books, but most of my time in the store was spent looking over and over again for the shapeshifting book. I groaned as I made my fifth turn in the store. My mind began to play with me saying that they didn't have the book and that my plan will fail without it.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself and to keep away an oncoming panic attack. I don't want to die and be reborn again just because I couldn't find one book. How pathetic does that sound? I sighed and walked up to the counter. I waited to get the cashier's attention and when I did they jumped at my sudden and quiet presence.

"How can I help you, miss?"

I motioned for the pen and paper beside him and he looked at me for a second before understanding what I was hinting at. I knew Ami was watching and I didn't want to deal with her this early in the morning. He handed me the pen and paper and waited for me to finish writing out what I wanted to say.

_Where can I find a book or scroll on shapeshifting techniques? _

I handed the paper over to him and waited as he read it over. Realization washed over his face and he went around the desk to search for the book I requested. He told me to stay by the desk and wait while he went to get it. After a few minutes he came back and showed the book to me to make sure it was what I was looking for. I nodded and he placed it on the stack of my other books. Before he began to ring up my purchase I pointed to the newspaper behind him and gave him a look that said I wanted to pay for that as well.

"I hope you don't mind me asking young lady, but why aren't you speaking?" he asked as he gathered all my things up and rang the cash register. I shrugged as my response and left it at that. He was silent and stood there looking at me as I made my way out the store. I felt Ami jump from surprise at my sudden presence. Ami tried to hide once I got outside but I saw her in the corner of my eyes. I rolled my eyes as she still tried to find a hiding place while I made my way through the growing crowd.

I really wanted to give her a piece of my mind, but my thoughts had to stay in my mind for an entire week. This is so painful. I grinned as another thought floated around my mind.

Maybe I can punch people as a way of speaking. Yeah, that could work.

No. No, it won't. I'll be arrested for harassment by Itachi's father and that's not the first impression I'm going for. Hmm. I stopped suddenly in the crowd and I felt someone run right into my back from my sudden halt. The impact didn't hurt me, but I'm sure their nose may have been fucked up.

"You didn't have to do that, tranny," Ami's shrill voice came from behind me. I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me. I took my backpack off my shoulders and reached in for my white board. This could have been used for talking to the store guy, but I wasn't in the mood for a long written conversation with a stranger.

_I don't see why you're still calling me that when I am in fact a girl and I look like one. Anyway, what do you want? Give it to me straight before I sacrifice you to a pagan god. _

Ami was taken aback by my last sentence. She narrowed her eyes at me before placing her hands on her nonexistent hips. I inwardly rolled my eyes at sight of Ami trying to be intimidating. She snorted as I copied her with a mocking scowl on my face.

"You write like a two year old boy. No wonder you have a boy's name," Ami sneered. Her attempts at insulting me were useless since I've heard better. Mainly from Sasuke. I rolled my eyes and went to turn away from her when she reached out and roughly pulled me back by my shoulder.

Ami her hair proudly while saying, "Sasuke asked _me _to make sure you wouldn't be talking during the time you're supposed to be mute. He said that if I caught you talking I can hit you."

I snorted and gave her an 'are you kidding' look. She sneered again before asking, "What are you even planning on doing today? You're way too boring to follow. At least jump off a cliff and make my day exciting."

I wiped off my previous sentence on the white board and wrote something that held more meaning.

_Fuck off._

Ami snorted and narrowed her eyes at me. She crossed her eyes and made no move to suggest she would leave me. I glared at her before turning and heading towards the Hokage tower. I felt her follow me as I made my way through the every growing crowd. I hate these people.

GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY. Holy shit, what's with these people?

As I climbed up the stairs I felt Ami stay behind. She hung around the stairs like a prostitute. I snorted at my thought and continued up the stairs.

"What do you want, kid?" A guard asked. I was panting slightly from all the stairs that I had to climb to see this old fart. I rolled my eyes and reached for my white board. My sudden movement made the guard reach for a kunai. I snarled at him as I began to write my sentence. Then I looked at it and began thinking about the fact that Ami isn't here or anywhere near me.

Fuck it.

I erased my writing and threw the board to the side. The guard raised his eyebrow at me and repeated his question. My eye twitched in annoyance.

"I'm here to see the old man, you dipshit. Why else would I be here?" I growled. The guard was taken aback by my sudden outburst before glaring at me. I quickly flared my chakra to let the Hokage I was out here and I hoped he would save me from being reprimanded.

"You little," the guard began before being cut off by the door suddenly opening from behind him. He nearly fell back, but he caught himself.

Look at this bitch.

"Ah, Akira-san, I knew I sensed you," The Hokage said with a soft smile. I wanted to smile back at him, but my eyes were still trained on the guard with a lazy glare. The Hokage cleared his throat to get my attention. I met eye contact with him and knew that he didn't want to waste time with my childish antics. I knew because it was clear in his eyes. I huffed and gave the guard one last glare and then stuck my tongue out before I followed the Hokage into his office.

"So, how may I be of service, Akira-san?" Hokage's voice held a slight curiosity that seemed to fight away the authority in his voice. I gave a small smile towards his back as my eyes roamed around his office. I always thought that eye contact was awkward and it would make me feel embarrassed or somewhat sick.

"I was wondering if you could issue me a worker's permit and papers to fill out to allow Naruto and I to own an apartment," I said softly as if I was making a small note on the weather. To me it didn't much to ask since I still had the mind of a sixteen year old from my last life, but to the Hokage I was still a five year old girl whose voice reminded people of pure innocence. The Hokage faced me with uncertainty shining in his wise eyes.

"You two are only five. I don't see how you have a need for a job and an apartment. Especially when _you_ have family and live with them in the orphanage, Akira-san," Hokage said slowly as if he was trying so hard to keep from walking on egg shells with our conversation.

"I was planning on sharing an apartment with Naruto until I can afford one. We could pay for the rent using the money we make from our jobs," I explained simply with a grin. The Hokage raised an eyebrow at my statement before giving some time to think over my proposal.

"You do know that there are very few places that will hire a five year old whether you have a workers permit or not. Even if they did hire you, they could only make you work legally for three hours,"Hokage said with a voice that was telling me I was about to get what I wanted but I needed a lecture before I got it.

I nodded with a growing grin.

"Naruto cannot get a job due to the village's feelings toward him at the moment, do you understand?" Hokage asked while getting out some papers and filling parts of them out.

I nodded again as my eyes followed his pen's movement.

"I will pay for Naruto's apartment and all the necessities for him. You can have your own apartment with a job recommendation from me as long as you have this form signed by both of your parents saying that they allow you to have your own apartment," he made sure to add more emphasis on his last sentence.

My smile faded as I realized I needed to get my parents to sign a form that basically said I didn't want to live with them anymore. The paper basically states that I'm no longer their legal responsibility.

"Do you understand and accept these terms, Akira-san?" the Hokage asked while handing me all the paperwork. Naruto's papers were at the top and all I had to do was give them to him and help him find an apartment. That was the only easy part of all this shit.

I nodded and said a quiet "Hai."

The Hhokage dismissed me and I made my way out of his office and through the hallways. I gave the guard a face and stuck my tongue out at him before making my way to the stairs. I put the papers in my bag s I wouldn't have to carry a huge stack of papers that could be blown away by the wind. That and I don't want people to question me about the papers when I pass them on the stairs or the streets.

I passed Ami.

"Where have you been, death breath?"

Well, that was a new one and if I knew what she meant by it then I would have congratulated her for coming up with an interesting insult.

"What's with the new nickname?" I asked. I was silently wondering if she would try to hit or scold me for talking, but the fact appeared to have gone over her head since she crossed her arms and gave me a wicked grin.

"Because your breath reeks so much that it kills people, death breath," she sneered. I gave a mocking laugh before continuing on with my walking. I was aiming to get back to my room so I can start my planning and reading and all the boring shit that just managed to squeeze its way into my life.

"Well I'll give you brownie points for the hint of creativity in that nickname, although you could do better," I said simply. I hoped she could tell I was insulting her because I really want her to feel insulted. Ami was taken aback by my remark before realizing her mistake for the past three minutes.

"You're talking!"

"No shit."

"You're not allowed to!"

"No shit."

"I'm going to tell Sasuke!"

"I don't give a shit."

Ami then ran towards the direction of the playground where we both knew Sasuke would be. I rolled my eyes at her behavior before heading back to my house. I had to fill out the papers for the apartment and then go looking around for a job. That should be easy, right?

NO.

It's fucking hard as shit.

I sighed as I began to imagine all the people that would laugh at my face and deny me a job. All the door slams and jeers as I try desperately to find a job that could help me afford an apartment and pay for food. Then I suddenly paused with my walking as my mind reminded me that I fist needed my parents to sign a form saying they granted me permission to own an apartment and therefore being the legal 'guardian' of myself.

I need to think of a way to sneak the form into their hands and make them sign it without realizing what was even going on. Hmmm.

Why must the smallest tasks be so difficult?

**AN: sorry if this is short again, I've just been busy with working on my original work and of course I had to deal with my school schedule. I almost had a perfect schedule until they gave me a study block instead of a photography class. And I need that class in order to graduate! Those morons. I won't be able to sleep tonight or tomorrow because I'll be thinking of my schedule and how I may be damned to never graduate. Anyways, panic attack aside, I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys and wasn't boring. I tried to get more of the plans in there and since the jobs and apartments do involve the plans, I kinda had to add that stuff in there because nothing can just magically appear, ya know? Sorry, excuse my rant ^^" thanks to Ninja99 and Himeno Kazehito for reviewing last chapter. Please review while I go take a Tylenol for my headache **


	8. Chapter 8

….(Tuesday, Day two of mute week, and already failed)….

I spent the rest of my Monday yesterday hiding from Sasuke until his mother had to come out and get him for dinner.To be honest, I was hiding in his room the whole time because I knew he wouldn't ever check there. I'm glad he didn't find me there because that would have been quite the conversation. Because of the fact that I had to spend the rest of yesterday hiding from Sasuke instead of filling out the papers, getting them signed and finding jobs, that means that today is being piled on with all that shit along with the carnival that Naruto so dearly wants to go to.

That and I have to read all my books and start practicing my shapeshifting jutsu. If I could even find a way to make it my own. I knew from my old life that it involved some seals that could easily be copied and written down. I figured it would be easier for me to do it as a sealing sticker.

I paused in my thoughts and couldn't help but laugh at the words 'sealing sticker'. I'm currently hiding in a tree from Sasuke with some of my books with me while trying to come up with my plan. I already finished the anatomy books and was currently reading 'Chakra responsive seals and scrolls'. This will play a major role in my plan. I had a few sealing stickers in my pocket in case I wanted to try it out after reading the books. I took out a sealing scroll from my backpack that was hanging on a nearby branch and began to write a seal on it. My eyes went back and forth between the book and the scroll for a few minutes.

"I hope this works," I muttered as I began to seep some of my chakra into the scroll the same way the book was advising me. This would make the scroll only responsive to my chakra when I use a hand sign. Thus making anything sealed into the scroll only responsive to my chakra. Say, I sealed a frog's body into the scroll. It would only be released from the scroll when I make a hand sign and seep some of my chakra into the scroll.

I raised my eyebrow at the example that was given in the book and I read in my head. Well, this is all interesting, but it's FUCKING HARD. I tried to seep some of my chakra into the scroll like the book said but it would only disappear and then I would get a really bad headache. I tried adding more and more chakra with every try.

Of course with the more chakra I tried to seep into the scroll the more pain I would feel. They even got more painful too. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't when it got to the point when I started to get electrocuted each time. I ended up being electrocuted to the point where I passed out and fell from the tree.

Yay.

….

I woke up and immediately groaned from the pain in my head that ended up making its way throughout my body. I tried to open my eyes but my eyes seemed to protest against the action. I heard mumbling and I felt someone poke my forehead. I scowled and tried to swipe the hand away, but my arms were held down as soon as I tried to even move.

"Akira-chan! You're awake! I thought you died!" Naruto's voice yelled right into my ear. I grimaced and I wanted to glare at him, but my eyes were still against the idea of opening. I grunted as a response to let him know I heard and was conscious. If I didn't do that then he would keep yelling in my ear and think that I really was dead.

"I thought I would have to go to the carnival all by myself," Naruto pouted. You could hear the whine and pout in his voice. I heard a snort and a grunt that went along with it. I flinched when my mind told me who that grunt and snort belonged to. Oh great, just fucking great. I began to slowly open my eyes and flinched again when the brightness of the room gave me another headache. I groaned and went back to slowly opening my eyes. My vision was blurring at first of course, so the only things I saw right away was a blob of blonde hair and another blob of black hair.

Great.

"Where…are…my…parents?" I groaned out. It hurt to talk and my throat was dry so it made it difficult to talk. My vision began to clear and I saw Naruto sitting to my right on the bed. I glanced around the room and saw my backpack stuffed with my things. It looked like it was thrown in the corner. I glanced to my left and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall with a scowl on his face. I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly, but went back to staring at Naruto. I was expecting a reply to my question.

"Naruto," I pressed. He looked uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before giving me an apologetic smile.

"They're outside in the hallway, Akira-chan. They're fighting," Naruto said with sympathy in his voice. I was taken aback by the fact that me said my parents were fighting _in public_. They usually fight at home when everyone is supposed to be asleep.

"Why?"

Suddenly the door burst open and in came my mother. I saw my father outside my door as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. I knew the divorce was coming soon. I was just waiting for my mother to just walk right out of our lives.

"Akira, how do you feel?" my mother's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at her with blank eyes. How was I supposed to answer? I feel normal. Numb.

"I'm alright, mother. I just fainted and that's it," I said softly as if I was trying to reassure her. I didn't want to reassure her since I knew the doctor told her everything that's needed to know. Her face told me the same thing. The doctor must have said something to piss her off too.

"Boys, leave. Akira will meet you at the park later."

Sasuke and Naruto left without a word. My mother's cold tone must have scared the shit out of them. I wonder why Sasuke was here. Hmmm. My mother turned her cold eyes on me and I couldn't help but flinch.

"You didn't just faint. You were dead for five minutes."

My eyes widened in surprise at the statement. What the fuck?

Why couldn't I have just died again and restart everything like before? I don't mind dying.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. I had no idea what the hell happened or why Sasuke was there. I knew Naruto would be anywhere I would be.

"You're hypersensitive to chakra. Which means you can't use genjutsus or ninjutsus. The level of sensitivity you have isn't severe which means you can still do a few things that doesn't require a lot of chakra. For example, seals, scrolls, and taijutsu," the doctor's voice rang throughout the room. My mother's eyes still held mine in a cold gaze as I tried to look towards the doctor.

"However, it is still very dangerous and can kill you if it isn't handled correctly," the doctor continued. He wrote something on the clip board from my bed and then pulled a container out form his coat pocket. He handed the container to my mother before smiling at me.

"I've prescribed some medication to help you with your sensitivity. That should help you control your chakra levels and balance them out. However, like I said before, you can't use a lot of chakra whether you take the medication or not. If you use too much chakra while taking the medication then your chakra will cancel out its effects and then it may kill you."

Ah, I remember having to deal with this stuff before in my past lives. I was hoping that I wouldn't get it this time since I didn't have it in my first life. Must be a side effect of dying too much.

Ha. Wow, I find that funny.

The doctor gave one last smile before leaving my room. My father came in at this point. My parents glared at each other before my mother decided to be bold.

"You're going to drop out of the ninja academy whether you like it or not," my mother ordered. Her voice was like ice and I couldn't help but feel like I barely know her. At this point my father butted in and fought with my mother.

"The doctor said she was fine as long as she take the precautions along with the medicine. You can't just take her out and stop her from what she's been dreaming of doing since we moved here. Our child is not disabled and I will not treat her that way," my father yelled. He's always wanted me to be a ninja since I told him I was interested in it. I was the first in my family from his side to actually become a ninja. He also thought it would be a waste of Uzumaki blood to not be a ninja. We both thought it would be best for me.

I'm glad my father was on my side. Even though we haven't seen each other for a week, I'm glad he still remembers my dream to be a ninja. At least he remembers and cares. Unlike my mother. She's always been against it. She's wanted me to take over the orphanage after regular school ever since I was born. She owned the one in our old village and the one in Konoha and she feels it's best for us to continue that 'tradition' and hide our Uzumaki blood.

Fuck that. Naruto's an Uzumaki and he's going to be a ninja. AND HE'S THE KYUUBI.

I think I can be a ninja with a small little 'allergy' to chakra. That would probably explain why I'm a good sensor. Just think about it. It all makes sense now. I'm hyper_sensitive_ to chakra which would mean I'm also very sensitive to the chakra around me and not only mine. Damn, this 'disablity' sure helps me in the long run. I can be a sensor! The best one since the second Hokage!

Damn, all the signs were there though and I didn't even notice.

Well, fuck me, I've forgotten all about this shit.

I ignored my parent's fighting and decided now would be the best time to sneak in the apartment form. I grabbed the clip board by my bed and crawled towards my backpack slowly. My parents weren't even facing my direction. Hell, they were half way in the hallway at this point in their argument. I rummaged through my backpack until I found the paper. I would occasionally glance back towards my parents to see them oblivious to everything but their argument.

"You barely even know your own daughter anymore! You pay more attention to those orphans than to her!" my father's voice rang throughout the halls and my room. I flinched from his words since I knew they were true. I didn't want my mother to know that I agreed with them though. She wasn't even paying attention to me anyways, so why am I worrying?

I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts before crawling back to the clip board that was lying on my hospital bed. I slipped the form under all the other papers but only left the signature part out for them to see. I smiled a little at my plan and then thought about how my parents would feel about this once they found out. I left the board on the table beside my bed before glancing back at my parents. I sighed and decided it would be best to interrupt for a few seconds so they can sign it and then hop out the window when they get back into their petty argument.

"Mother, father," I called softly. I'm surprised their heard me over their own shouts. They looked at me expectantly with hatred for the other still blazing in their eyes.

"The hospital needs you to sign these forms," I said through gritted teeth. I hated lying to my parents, but it was the only way to get what was needed. And this apartment and separation from them is what is needed. Trust me.

My parents both nodded and then signed the forms. Of course they glared at the other the whole time while doing it. They then went out into the hallway to continue fighting. They're determined I'll give them that. I sighed and stuffed the form back into my backpack before swinging over my shoulder and jumping out the window as quietly as I could.

….

I was sitting in another tree that wasn't far from the playground. I've decided to go back to what I was reading and trying to do some scroll and sealing techniques. I knew Sasuke would find me any minute now, but I'm not going to just sit here and wait. That's a bit petty, yeah?

I'm trying to seal a frog's body into my scroll and so far I've got nothing but a few shocks of electricity.

"You're going to send your stupid butt back to the hospital again if you keep doing that, Shiokaze."

I jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice before looking up to see him sitting on the branch above me.

"Why does it matter to you, Uchiha? What were you doing there anyway?" I sneered at him. Sasuke gave me a scowl before jumping down to my branch.

"You know, I had a feeling you wouldn't last a day without talking and I was right," Sasuke sighed, "I found you unconscious under a tree when I came to talk to you about the fact that you were back to talking. I knew you were stupid enough to fall out of a tree."

"You found me and rescued me, oh dear knight?" I mocked. I was also curious as to why he went looking for me in the first place. Sasuke scoffed.

"Naruto found you and, as I was coming over to talk to you, he yelled at me about how you passed out because you couldn't talk for a week. It was the stupidest thing I've ever heard of, but I'm sure it could have been true since we _are_ talking about you," Sasuke taunted. He ended up sneering his last sentence at me and I wondered why he was getting all worked up about this.

Defensive, much?

I rolled my eyes and brushed off his attitude.

"Whatever, just leave and let me get back to studying."

Sasuke glared defiantly at me before saying, "I'm not going to leave until we make another deal since you broke our latest one."

I raised my eyebrow at his statement. I thought this was out of character for him, but of course, Sasuke hates to lose. I grinned as I thought of a perfect game for us to play.

"Fine, as long as we play my game instead of yours. It's simple and real easy for your small brain to learn."

Sasuke glared before grunting his approval of said game. I grinned at his stupid mistake of agreeing to play the game.

"We'll need cups and dice. Ten, five for each," I ordered. I looked at him expectantly and he groaned before jumping done to get the supplies I wanted. I grinned again as I watched him run through the playground towards his house. At least I have a few minutes to myself before he comes back. Once I saw his silhouette disappear I went back to my scroll studies and once again attempted to seal a frog's body into the scroll. The frog's body burst into flames this time and it made me jump. My first thought of the matter?

At least it was dead before its body burst into flames.

Happy thoughts, everyone, happy thoughts.

I pouted when I realized I needed a new frog corpse. It'll be hard since I can't ask more people's help without risking a trip back to the hospital. I sighed when I decided that it would be best to just sit and wait for Sasuke to come back instead of searching for a new corpse. I put everything back into my backpack before hanging it on a near tree branch.

"Alright, I got your stupid cups and dice. Now what?" Sasuke grumbled from below. I motioned for him to come up the tree with the stuff in his hands. He looked at the tree, the stuff in his hands and then at me. I sighed and jumped down from the tree and plopped on the ground in a heap.

"Here keep five and hand me five," I said while offering him my hand for him to play the dice in. He glared at me while doing so of course. I rolled my eyes and began to explain the rules.

"Alright, first we put the dice in our cups and shake them before slamming them down with the openings downward like this," I said before demonstrating the cup slam. Sasuke looked at me with a blank face.

"This is stupid," he deadpanned. I scowled at him before continuing with the rules.

"You look at your dice and based on what you see you can make a call about how many of any number of dice there are on the table. It doesn't have to be a number that you actually have," I said slowly. This time Sasuke looked at me with a confusion gracing his annoying Uchiha features.

"Uh," I paused as I tried to think of a better way to explain it, "For example, you can say "three 2s," meaning you think that there are three dice on the table that rolled a 2."

"Does this include all the dice?"

I looked at Sasuke surprised since I didn't think he would say anything that didn't involve and insult to my intelligence. I cleared my throat before replying, "Yes."

"Now, listen carefully because for each game this rule can change. The one's can be wild meaning that they can play any number that is made in a bet. Say you call three fours and there are only two fours and a one. That means that that one can act as a four. However, in some games that rule doesn't apply and the one stands for a one and nothing else. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded and I continued.

"Players can also change their calls as others make theirs. The calls must be in order to the player on the left. If somebody else makes a higher call than you, you can raise yours, but only if the player that raises it is on the left. The hands are ranked first by amount (5 4's), then by value (5 4's). Like (2, 3's) are better that (2, 2's) but not (3, 2's)."

"So, if I call three three's then you can't say two five's?" Sasuke was confused at this point, but at least he was getting it. Unlike Naruto.

"Yes, I have to make a higher bid or call you a liar. I can call any number but it can't be less valuable then your call. You say four two's that means that I have to say five three's or five four's. Something like that, yeah?"

Sasuke nodded before looking at the dice in his cup.

"Now if I call you a liar and I was wrong then I lose, but if I call you a liar and I was right then you lose. That means you have to give up one of your dice. Got it?"

I watched as all the rules processed in Sasuke's head before he nodded.

"What are we betting?" he narrowed his eyes at me as I grinned.

"If I win then your brother will train me for two weeks. If you win then I do whatever you want for two weeks."

I know Sasuke would be interested in me doing whatever he wants for two weeks, and I also knew he wouldn't like the end of the deal if I win.

"What does my brother have to do with this!? What if he can't or doesn't want to!? He would spend time with me instead if he could," Sasuke sneered. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"That's the only thing I'll offer for our bet."

I knew Sasuke wanted a new bet so he can get something out of the deal unlike last time since I broke my end. It was too easy to break anyway. Sasuke chewed on his bottom lip before huffing.

"Fine," he grumbled.

We picked up our cups, shook them and then slammed then on the ground. I lifted up my cup to see three four's, one five and one six. I glanced back up at Sasuke and saw him frown before looking back up at me.

"Your call, Uchiha," I grinned. I always start by telling the truth. Well, I usually tell the truth in this game anyway which defeats the purpose of the name 'Liar's Dice'. I only tell the truth if it sounds like a hard truth to believe.

"Two three's."

"Three four's."

Sasuke smirked before saying, "Four four's."

I raised my eyebrow at him before calling him a liar. We both lifted up our cups to show our dice. I showed my three four's before looking at his dice. He had two two's, one five, one one and one three. I paled when I saw his one. That one would substitute for a four. Thus making it a total of four four's.

I growled before throwing one of my dice to the side. That was luck and his luck will run out soon. It was only luck, that's all. We shook our cups and slammed them on the ground.

"Ladies first," Sasuke smirked. I made a face at him before making my call.

"Four two's."

"Five two's."

"Liar!"

I grinned when we showed our dice. I didn't have a single two. Sasuke only had one. So he thought I was telling the truth like last time. Heh, got you Uchiha. Did he really believe that all of my four dice would be two's?

Ha! Dumbass.

Sasuke glared intensely at me before throwing one of his dice to the side. I smirked back at him. We shook our cups while glaring at the other.

So the game begins.

_SLAM_

….

"Two sixes."

Sasuke glanced down at his die before looking at me with a 'are you kidding' look. I had two dice left and Sasuke only had one. Thus, thinning the odds down. Sasuke glanced at my blank face before looking at the sky to think. There was really nothing he could do. If I did have two sixes and he called me a liar then he loses. If I didn't and he raised the bet and I call liar then he loses. His bet is based off of me in the end. He would have to hope that I really was lying.

Sasuke sighed before turning back towards me.

"Liar."

We both lifted up our cups to show our dice. I had two sixes and he had one four. Sasuke started grumbling things under his breath while cleaning up our game. I stood up after him and waited for him to gather everything up for him to take back home.

"Let your brother know I'm coming over tomorrow to start training. I already have something in mind I want him to help me with."

"Hn."

I snorted as Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and sulked all the way back home. At least I got what I wanted in the end. I smiled as I climbed up the tree to retrieve my backpack.

I have to head back home and get ready for the carnival tonight.

….

My parents are fighting again. Over the fact that I snuck out and now they're calling the other a horrible parent for letting me sneak away like that. They've been threatening a custody battle for five minutes now. Each outcome of the divorce is different in my past lives, but I've never seen them go for a custody battle. I wonder who would win. I shrugged as I did my hair. It doesn't matter anyway since I've already got the form signed for me to live on my own and be my own responsibility.

I placed my hair in a messy bun and let some strands fall in my face. I was wearing a simply blue kimono for the festival. Naruto was in his room getting ready as well. I haven't told my parents where I'm going tonight nor do I plan on telling them at this moment. I've already told Naruto to jump out the window and meet me by the front door to the orphanage.

A loud thud that came from my window made me jump. I placed my hand over my heart and took a deep breath to try and calm it down. I bounced quietly over to my window and pulled the small curtain away. I was met with Naruto's grinning face right in front of mine. I recoiled back before sighing and opening my window.

"Come on in Naruto-kun," I said softly. Naruto jumped right in and went right towards my bed. He sat cross-legged on my bed with his grin that never seemed to falter.

"Guess what, Akira-chan!"

"Hmm, what?"

"The Hokage said he would get me my own apartment and pay for it and everything! Can you believe that, Akira-chan!?" Naruto was bouncing up and down on my bed at this point. I gave him a soft smile as my mind went back to the meeting I had with the Hokage.

"That's very generous of the Hokage. Did you say thank you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto groaned before falling back on my bed in a heap. His eyes were focused on my ceiling.

"Yes, Akira-chan, I did. Get off my back," Naruto teased lightly. I laughed before playfully slapping his arm.

"Come on. Let's head to the carnival before I regret saying yes to you, Naruto-kun."

**AN: Hope this chapter is long enough to make up for the other two. I'm glad I can start getting into the plan and adding more to the plot. I don't want to bore you guys with their everyday lives ahah Thanks to Ninja99, Himeno Kazehito and WindWhistle21 for reviewing last chapter! Please review! Btw, my classes got fixed XD now I'm taking Art Foundations instead which is cool. The class is basically sit and watch movies while trying to draw the actors. Well, bye-bye *waves***


End file.
